Not the Only One
by MayhemPrincess
Summary: BtVS HP Crossover. When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry's NOT MINE, Buffy's NOT MINE. If they were I'd be bloody rich...,which by the way I'm not, so please don't sue 'cuz the only thing I own is my laptop and I'd rather die than give it away.  
_**  
Summary:**__ BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Prologue**_

_'I can't be involved with you anymore._

She didn't think she'd ever forget those words...or that conversation for that matter.

_  
'I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together.'_

_'It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?'_

_'It's been like ... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you,'_

_'But I can't ... we can't ... I've got things to do alone now.' _

It hurt. Merlin did it hurt. She understood his reasoning though; after all she was doing exactly the same thing right now.

_  
'Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you.'_

_'What if I don't care?' _

_'I care,'_

_'How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral ... and it was my fault ...' _

Well not quite.

The prat did it because it could happen. There was a chance, a possibility she'd be a target because of her connection to him. She kind of wondered if he realized she was already a target anyway.

_  
'I never really gave up on you,'_

I still haven't. She thought as she looked out of the small window. She had to admit Muggles were very ingenious. These airplane things were kind of nice. And now she was turning into her father...damn she was going to miss her father. And her mum, the overprotective gits, her book-worm of a best friend, she was going to miss them all...even The Prat.

...especially The Prat.

_  
'Not really. I always hoped ... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more - myself.'_

_'Smart girl, that Hermione,' _Yeah she is. Bet you're taking her with you when you go do those things you said you have to do alone.

_'I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages ... months ... years maybe ...' _Somehow, I don't think your best mate would have been very happy if you had. Bet you're taking him with you too, huh?

_  
'But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world,'_

_'Well ... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much.'_

The plane, also gave her lots of time to brood it seemed. The Prat would have liked it. She thought her broom was better...you had to concentrate on your flying...no time to deal with painful memories.

Here though she, once again, found herself with no other choice. At least he had a choice. He chose to leave her behind because; she _**could**_ get hurt or die if he stayed with her. She'd watched him walk away from her. She'd watched him talk with the minister. She'd watched him with his friends...how come he wasn't leaving _them _behind?

...The Prat.

She was leaving her family, her friends, her world...and yes, The Prat, behind, because if she stayed, they _**would**_ get hurt or die. It wasn't a chance, or a possibility. It was a fact.

_'Excuse me. Are you Ginevra Weasley?'_

_'...Yes. And you are?'_

_'Oh, of course I-I apologise. My name is Rupert Giles.'  
_

Oh, yes. The Prat had had a choice...she hadn't.


	2. Something She Could Do

_**Disclaimer:** Do I look like J.K to you? And I'm sure as hell NOT Joss since I'm a girl. So yeah, Neither Harry nor Buffy are mine._

_**Summary:**__ BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

**_Not the Only One_**

**_Chapter One: Something She Could Do._**

It was a dark cold night. The kind of night people usually stayed home next to their fireplaces to stay warm. Some watching a film on their television, though most of those were muggles. It was so cold that most wizards and witches were keeping an eye out for dementors.

It was a night Harry Potter would never forget.

_  
'It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?' _He shook his head, trying to keep that memory out of his head.

_  
Ginny..._

She never came back to the Burrow. She didn't even make it to King's Cross, she just disappeared... and no one even noticed until they were already at the station. Harry had been trying so hard not to look for her fiery mane of hair that he didn't realise she wasn't there until Mrs. Weasley's frantic voice reached him as he was approaching the Dursleys.

'Ron, where is your sister!? I can't find her anywhere!' Harry's head had snapped so fast it hurt. His eyes immediately started searching for that particular shade of red hair that was, only Ginny's.

Nothing.

He couldn't see her anywhere. His heart started to beat faster, his hands started to sweat as panic took over slowly. He could _always_ find her; he was so used to find her in a crowd, that he knew in that moment she wasn't there. At first, they thought she had fallen asleep and hadn't woken up when the train stopped at the platform. But, when Ron went looking for her on the train and couldn't find her, Harry ran from his screaming relatives and searched for her in every compartment, but found nothing.

Not even her trunk.

Mrs. Weasley, by then completely hysterical, had hexed Vernon, when he yelled at Harry to stop looking for his freaky friend and get in the car. Harry flat out refused to go back to Pivet drive, until they found Ginny.

Thing is they just never did.

Harry didn't go back to the Dursleys that day. He knew he was breaking his promise to Dumbledore but he just couldn't stay at number four knowing Ginny could be out there, hurt, dying. If she was then it would be his fault.

The only clue was her open trunk in her room back at Hogwarts. Most of her muggle clothes were gone, and Arnold's cage was empty. The Order thought she had run away. What he couldn't understand, was how she didn't even left a note for her family. It worried him. He knew her. She wouldn't justdesert her family just like that. Not even a goodbye.

Something big must have happened... _Yeah,_ _like maybe you breaking up with her..._

But,what if she didn't run away? What if she had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and they just wanted them to think she had run away? Was this another one of Voldemort's sick games? Or did she really left of her own will?

...either way, he just knew it was his fault.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the table at the Burrow, crying her eyes out, not wanting to believe her daughter had left them. Fred and George were sitting at the other side of the table next to Fleur. The look on their faces, Harry thought, was the same they had when Ginny was taken into the chamber.

Ron, he was angry, he kept muttering about another traitor in the family. It got so bad that at one point, Harry had punched him, breaking his nose in the process, when he insulted Ginny one too many times.

Harry had been looking out of the window, waiting for Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charley to bring news of the search, only to be disappointed when they returned, once again with...

...nothing.

* * *

America was a very interesting country. Ginny, found herself overwhelmed by the amount of people at the airport. They all seemed to be in a hurry. Some of them using those weird machines, laptop computers, Mr. Giles had called them...well the first time at least because after that he started calling them "Infernal machines" Still, she found herself drawn to almost every artefact around her. Now she understood her father's fascination with muggle technology.

She wondered if her family was worried about her. She'd bet her wand that Ron was calling her horrible names by now. Was her mother crying? Maybe she was angry? If her reaction when Percy, _the git,_ turned his back on them was so bad, Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to know how she was right now.

What about Harry? Did he even notice she was gone? Was he worried? Angry? Sad?_...most likely blaming himself._

_  
Stupid noble prat..._

Oh, she was still mad at him but she just couldn't help but worry about him. Her decision of leaving had nothing to do with him breaking up with her. While she was disappointed, she had been expecting it. But, she didn't leave because of him.

Mr. Giles had come to her with quite a tale. At first, she thought he had escaped from St.Mungos mental ward, but he was obviously a muggle and while his story was pretty unbelievable, the letter, from none other than Albus Dumbledore, was very real.

He had known. The headmaster had known she was a potential slayer. He had been in contact with Mr. Giles and asked him to wait until the end of the year to come for her...he had also known he was going to die, wanted her to enjoy her fifth year and her time with Harry... the old man had known Harry fancied her long before Harry himself did.

He also thought it was better to leave without telling the rest of the Weasleys. According to him, she had a role to play in America and her parents, specially her mother, could try to prevent her from going. The war with Voldemort had yet to reach America, but if the slayer failed to stop The First, it would only be a matter of time before Riddle found out about the demon world. And when he did it would either be him or The First coming on top, but the world would never again be the same.

She knew that if she stayed home, the Bringers would come for her, and with her family so involved in the war, her staying would mean that the time for Voldemort to find out about the slayer would come sooner. She knew her family wouldn't like it, some of them even hate her and perhaps, some if not all of them would be dead by the time she comes back, but if she could keep Voldemort from getting another weapon in the demons and a possible ally in the First, then she would do everything in her power to help stop The First.

Here, she wasn't useless, she wasn't too young, or just a girl, she wouldn't get in the way, and wouldn't be sent to school while her family was in the front lines. Here...there was something she could do.

* * *

_**AN:** Okay, that's chapter one. I'm not so sure about this one but hey it's 4:00 in the morning here!! Next chappie, Ginny and SunnyHell...not sure if I'll write the whole time she's there...I'm thinking maybe a little short about the first weeks she was there and then jump into the important part...coughFaithcough Let's just say she's gonna a very important character in this story.Okay, now people PLEASE Review. My musie(who claims her real name is Sweet) feeds of them as much as I feed on sugar...and I REALLY like sugar!  
_


	3. Seventh Again

_**Disclaimer:**__ Do I look like J.K to you? And I'm sure as hell NOT Joss since I'm a girl. So yeah, Neither Harry nor Buffy are mine._

_**Summary:**__ BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Two: Seventh... Again**_

She was excited.

A part of her thought it was wrong. She had left her family back in England, half of them were part of the Order of the Phoenix and were in too deep on the war, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had them pretty high in his hit list. Hell, the bloody boy-who-she-was-almost-sure-she-loved was first on the list. Not to mention that it was very likely she'd never see any of them again- either she died or they did- yet here she was, almost bursting with excitement at the thought that she was an hour away from what would most likely be the place she'd die. She couldn't help it, she had a role to play here, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she'd find it. Even though she had left so much behind, this was where she was meant to be right now; she could feel it and it only got stronger the closer they were to Sunnydale.

"Now, Ginevra-

"Ginny." She interrupted him. She really hated when people called her by her full name, not that she didn't like her name. Actually, when she was little, she used to pretend she was a queen and Har- Okay... she wasn't going to finish that thought.

"Er...right, Ginny." Mr. Giles said while handing her the food he just bought. "As t-the letter from professor Dumbledore said, your situation is rather...er...unique." He said as he turned on the car. There was a strange look on his face. Ginny thought for a second it might be excitement. "It's not very common for a witch, at least not a natural witch like yourself, to be a potential slayer. In fact, since the creation of The Slayer, only six witches before you were potentials slayers and none of them ever became the Slayer."

Six before her. That would make her the seventh...what a surprise... "Why? Is there a reason for that?" She said. A confused frown took over her face. "You said the Slayer line was created thousands of years ago. Surely, there must have been more potential in the wizarding world?" There had to be a reason. Maybe it was a coincidence; maybe there was something in witches that rejected the Slayer power? _Or maybe it's just the universe plotting to make me the seventh something...again. Everything's right in the world as long as Ginny gets a seven hanging over her head...well the universe must be happy, because now I have four of those..._

"No, actually when a witch is born a potential, their magic reacts and makes it impossible for the girl not to be recognised as a potential. The Watcher's Council paid special attention to the wizarding world...after all a Slayer with the power of a natural witch would be extremely powerful. However it's never happened before. I-It could be just a coincidence, b-but the Watcher's Council believed the internal magic witches are born with, somehow repels the calling. The six witches I mentioned before weren't very powerful. I believe they had just enough power to cast simple spells. Now while, their raw magic was weak enough for them to have the potential to become slayers, it was still too much for the calling to reach them. At least that's what the Watcher's diaries said. Professor Dumbledore said he had his own theories, but he never had the chance to explain them in detail."

Ginny looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "So, you're saying that even if I am a potential slayer, which is in fact extremely rare, my chances of actually becoming a Slayer are next to er... zero?" And here, she had been excited with the thought of someday becoming one. Maybe she could have stayed home; The First would probably laugh at the possibility of her becoming a Slayer and leave her alone.

"Er..well." He sighed and continued. "Like I said before, your situation is rather unique. The fact is, Miss Weasley-

"Ginny." She said interrupting him again. She couldn't explain it but for some strange reason she found herself enjoying, teasing the man. _He kind of reminds me of dad..._

"R-right...the fact is, _Ginny_." He said trying to hide a smile. "That you are not by any means weak. Professor Dumbledore told me several times that your magical potential was greater than that of many adult and experienced wizard or witch and you still had a couple of years of school to complete. Yet, here you are, a potential slayer. That and the circumstances surrounding your birth make things more complicated. Dumbledore was almost certain that were the current Slayer to die, you'd have been next to get the calling."

"Let me guess...the whole seven thing, right? That is _the circumstances surrounding my birth_? And being the seventh potential in the history of the Slayer to be a witch? I guess I'm not surprised. That bloody number loves me." She said finally remembering her food and in a true Weasley fashion attacked her burger. _Mmmm...this thing is bloody brilliant...great now I sound like Ron._

"Yes, well. Dumbledore thought that if the first found out about your special situation you'd be in more danger than most of the other girls. That is the reason we decided to provide you with certain means of survival."

"What does that mean exactly?" She asked while feeding Arnold a little piece of bread. She wondered if she had made the right decision by bringing her precious Pigmy-Puff with her. But it just didn't seem right to leave him behind.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore gave me some _tools_ to make sure you finish your magical education faster than you would have had you remained in the wizarding world. That will probably take you just a few days and-

"Days!? You mean..." Now, he really had her attention. "How am I supposed to finish two whole years of school in just a few _days_!?" she asked. Was she hearing things? This just couldn't be real, she had to be imagining the whole thing.

"With magic of course, Professor Dumbledore thought it would help you once you return home." _If I return you mean..._ "He said the method is quite dangerous but if it all goes well you won't have to attend school anymore. Also, after we take care of a couple of things I have planned for you and the other girls, I would like you to begin a very special training. I believe both you and your teacher will learn a lot from each other. "

"My teacher? Training? What kind of training are you talking about?" She was having trouble processing so much information at once. Being a potential slayer, the seventh witch to ever be a potential slayer, more power than many fully trained wizards, finishing her education in days and now a _very special_ training. It was just too much.

Mr. Giles parked the car in front of a house and said. "Well, Ginny. You're going to learn Wiccan magic."

"Oh..."

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, I know I said she'd be in Sunnyhell in this chappie but Sweet(My musie) had other ideas. I needed to give Ginny all this information and it would have been a pain to do it with all the chaos that's in the Summers' residence.__ Review people! Feed Sweet and she'll make you all happy by giving you more chapters!! So press the purple button, you know you want to!_


	4. A Very Long Night

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I'm not bloody rich, I'm not bloody famous, I'm NOT bloody J.K. Rowling and I'm NOT bloody Joss Whedon. So, how the heck can you bloody think Harry or Buffy belong to me? _

_**Summary:**__ BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Three: A Very Long Night.**_

"I'm going to learn...what?" To say that Ginny was shocked would be huge understatement. One, very shocking yet exciting, thing is to know you were going to learn two whole years of magical education in less than a week. But, to find out you would also be learning a completely different kind of magic was just too much. She had no idea how to react, not like her body would let her though because she felt just like that one time Ron had accidentally hit her with a full-body-bind on her when they were little.

When she was finally able to react, the only thing she could do was blink at Mr. Giles.

He didn't seem surprised at her reaction, but he did seem to be amused. His amusement however, brought her back to reality, and also brought a lot of different thoughts and questions. Was Wiccan magic as powerful as Dumbledore had said in his letter? Would this help the Order and Harry when she went back home? Was she going to live long enough to go back home?

"Wiccan magic. As the letter said, there are different kinds of magic and magic users." He said as he got off the car. "Wizards and witches like you, believe it or not aren't very common. They're probably about just a two percent of the magical world as a whole." He must have seen the disbelief on her face, because he sighed and put on what could easily pass as the, I'm-about-to-share-my-great-wisdom-with-you-lower-being face that Hermione often used on...well everyone, but mostly Ron.

"The wizarding community, and please don't be offended, is very ignorant of what happens outside of it. They believe themselves superior to other creatures and to those who don't possess a natural magical core. Muggles for example. While not every Wizard thinks of them as animals, as this Voldemort and his followers do, they refuse to believe non-magical beings are capable of practising magic. For them, the only magic that exists is that, which they harness themselves."

She had to admit people in the wizarding world weren't very open to outside influence. Many adults complained about kids wearing muggle clothes instead of robes, or muggle-borns comparing magical theory to physics or potions to chemistry. She remembered one of the girls in her year, got told off by Professor McGonagall because she compared the theory behind transfiguration with something about relativity? She wasn't sure but the point is that the girl ended up crying all night after it happened. In her world even those who don't hate muggles aren't completely free of that feeling of superiority. "I guess you're right..."

He gave her an I-know-I'm-right face and continued. "Yes, well. Magic exists in many forms, not just that which resides inside a natural witch or wizard. Many creatures can manipulate magic, not just their own but also the magic of the earth. Wiccan magic can be very different from the magic you are used to, as the energy you are trying to control is not yours but part of the nature or part of other beings." He looked at her. "Please... keep in mind that and don't close yourself to this and it'll be easy for you to learn."

Ginny nodded and sighed. "I will. I guess I just wasn't expecting things to be so different. Professor Dumbledore said in his letter that there were other kinds of magic, but he didn't say anything about our world being so...small compared to the rest of the magical world." She said as she grabbed her bag and got off the car.

"Ginev-Ginny. I know that it will be difficult for you to get accustomed to things here. But, the moment you enter that house." He said and pointed to the house in front of them. "The moment you enter that house...nothing will be the same ever again...you might be scarred for life."

"Are they going to run starkers inside the house? Because, if that's the problem, my twin brothers used to do that a lot...so I'm already scarred." She thought it was kind of funny how nervousness just goes away when you start joking. Then again, after growing up with Fred and George, one has the tendency to find everything to be funny.

"Er..no...at least I hope not. God knows with Xander and Andrew around." He chuckled. "It just might be a bit difficult for you to understand what they say though." He said while they walked toward the door.

"Oh...don't they speak English?" Was she going to find herself surrounded by people speaking Merlin knows what language and be the only one not knowing what happens? "I thought Americans were English speakers..."

"Well, yes. I suppose they are...at least when they are not maiming the language." He said, while thinking that introducing her to Buffy would be quite interesting.

"Oh Merlin! I'm not going to understand anything, aren't I?"

* * *

Four days nine hours and fifty-three minutes after discovering Ginny's absence from the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter sat in the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron sat next to him, hands on his knees. "I'm sorry for breaking your nose..." Harry said and ran his hand through his hair.

"I shouldn't have said that mate...it's just...she's _Ginny_ you know, I never thought, she of all people would just leave, especially not after the way she reacted after Percy left." Ronald Weasley couldn't understand why. He had always been close to her. Or at least they had been close till he left for Hogwarts, he had pushed her away after that and the result was her ending up down in the chamber. He had promised himself he would never ignore her like that again; he spent almost every day of the summer after her first year trying to get her out of her depression. But the first day back at the Express he had pushed her away again.

Ron was ashamed to admit that he had broken his promise of protecting his sister. It didn't hit him until his fifth year, just how much he didn't know Ginny. Two years after the Chamber of Secrets, when he found out she had a boyfriend; Ronald Weasley had wanted to hit himself for ignoring his not-so-little-anymore sister. The D.A had been the perfect excuse and he started to slowly get to know her again. He chuckled. Sixth year had finally broken the wall between them and they were close again. True they had a huge row when he found her snogging Thomas, but as angry as he was at her, a part of him was glad they were on rowing ground again. It might seem weird to other people, but the look on Ginny's face that day was the same she used to give him when they were little and he made her really mad. Not the sometimes cold and bitter one she gave him since that day two years ago on board of the Hogwarts express when he broke his promise. They were brother and sister again.

And now all of the sudden she left.

"Did she really run away?" Harry stood up and started pacing. "I mean, you said it yourself. She wouldn't just leave, right? What if someone kidnapped her? What if Voldemort has her? He must be torturing her right now wanting to get information about me, and it's my fault!" He was in panic. Every time he thought of that possibility it made him want to bolt through the door and go find Voldemort and maim him for touching her.

"It's not your fault mate. I know Ginny; if she left we're not going to find her unless she wants us to. And no, it's not your fault just because you broke up with her. She's strong whatever made her leave, it wasn't because you ended with her."

"And what if Volde-" Ron interrupted him.

"If he does have her, then... the only thing _we_ can do is let the Order search for her, and continue _our mission._ Don't forget what we have to do mate." Ron said, patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

Before he left the kitchen Ron looked at the clock. Ginny's hand just like those of the rest of the family was still pointing at '_Mortal Peril'_.

* * *

_Her hand felt like fire. It was like a river of, not of crystalline water, but of burning flame. Her mind could barely process the heat, the want, the feeling of belonging as her hand trailed from his arm to his chest, slowly trying to enjoy every second. And then he touched her. It was now his hand moving, touching, caressing, burning. The other hand joined, it made her gasp in surprise at the intense heat surrounding her breasts. Desire was taking over her, and she could hardly understand the word that had just escaped her lips._

___'Harry…'_

She woke up with a start, the sweaty sheets clinging to her body, the air heavy with magic. This is just great. Wet dreams…This is just bloody great. Apparently, she was cursed to have them no matter what. Not even Dumbledore's death and her sudden status as a potential slayer- _or the torture that's staying in this place surrounded by a bunch of Lavenders and Parvatis_.- could stop them it seemed.

"Bad dream?" A voice asked behind her.

Ginny looked at the girl across the room, another potential. Ginny was kind of surprised the girl was taking to her. She had seemed very shy and afraid of some of the other girls, if anything she should be upset by the amount of magic in the air...Yes Ginny, you're back to the accidental magic stage… . "Not sure if it was good or bad…" Ginny murmured.

"Was it like…you know…prophetic? Because I heard Mr. Giles say something about slayers and prophetic dreams…and you know…" She trailed off at the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny could feel the blood rushing to her face and ears. Oh, yeah… I am blushing alright. "N-no…it wasn't- definitely NOT prophetic…" _I wouldn't mind if it was though. _No…she couldn't think about that anymore. "Just memories…"

"Oh…" The girl said, looking uncomfortable. "You…you're a witch right?" At that Ginny raised an eyebrow. She hadn't told the other potentials about her magic, she knew would have to eventually but she wanted to get used to the place first. Then again the air surrounding her could be a clue...but still.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked. Her hand was reaching toward her pillow where she had hidden her wand. The girl didn't seem dangerous but it never hurt to be careful, and to be honest Ginny wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to be so trusting of a stranger… not after Tom, not after all the deaths. She had seen some of her classmates fall at the hand of the Death Eaters and it was still too recent. She wasn't about to let her guard down.

"I-I s-saw your w-wand and your Pet… I-I my b-best friend is a witch so I …could you lower y-your er… oh please don't hex me!?" She said and covered her eyes. Ginny thought she looked like a Hufflepuff boy who tried to ask her out several times while she and Harry were dating. Ginny chuckled. Oh yes, the poor boy had to learn the lesson the hard way but after that he'd run every time she even glanced in his general direction.

"I won't, don't worry. You're Chloe right?" At least we are not taking about the dreams anymore.

The girl looked shocked for a moment and Ginny thought she seem surprised Ginny hadn't hexed her. _Somehow I don't think her 'best friend' is a very nice person_. "Y-yes, I Chloe…I mean yeah, I'm Chloe."

Ginny wasn't sure if she should be amused or if she should pity the girl. She thought she might as well try to get to know her…after all no one had bothered to get to know her when she was in her shy-phase _…except for Hermione...wonder if she already left with my brother and Harry?_. She swore internally. How come everything she thought of eventually led to Harry? One thing was for sure.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_____****__A/N: __Well. Ginny finally arrived in SunnyHell! Next chappie Ginny will be starting her training. One thing though... Even though most of the HP cannon will remain the same, some things will change. Right now Harry's staying at the Burrow. However I'm not sure if I should let him stay there or have him go back to Pivet Drive...soooo why don't you guys help me decide? Should he stay at the Burrow or return to Number 4? Review and let me know!  
_


	5. The Bully and The Slayer

**_Disclaimer:_**_They both have green eyes, oh my! they are so fine. I wish they were mine, but Joss and J.K have other ideas. They are so selfish...what's so wrong with sharing Buffy and Harry with me!?__  
_

**_Summary:_**_BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

**_Not the Only One_**

**_Chapter Four: The Bully and The Slayer.  
_**

After spending the last four days. Ninety-six hours. Five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes. Or whatever you may call that period of time, in SunnyDale, Ginny Weasley could only call it one thing.

Hell..._Then again this is the Hellmouth...Maybe it's supposed to be this way.  
_

She should have taken Mr. Giles serious when he said, she would find it hard to understand what the others said. It was like being trapped in a very small room with Lavender and Parvati. At least they would talk about things she would understand. She wouldn't talk about the same things, but at least they made sense. She actually found herself missing, the two Gryffindor's superficial conversations. _Merlin! I can't believe I miss Lavender and Parvati!. _

Well, It wasn't so bad. At least she had Chloe and Vi if she felt like talking. In the very short time she had been in Sunnydale, Ginny had found herself getting close to them. Chloe reminded her of Neville, not the way he is now, the one she met in her first year, shy, insecure Neville.

Vi, she seemed nice enough. The fact that she sided with Ginny when she defended Chloe from Kennedy, helped.

...Kennedy.

Ginny really wanted to kill her...or at least hurt her...bad. _She's just like Malfoy...except for the being a girl part...not like Malfoy is very Macho anyway. Oh and the hair. _

She would have hexed the girl, if she wasn't under age. _ Though I'm not sure if the ministry could track underage magic on this side of the ocean. And more importantly would Mr. Giles get mad if I bat-bogey her?_

* * *

Harry was NOT in a good mood.

Not only they hadn't found a single clue about Ginny's whereabouts, but now he was back to the tiny room in Privet Drive, with no way of knowing about the order or Ginny.

At least Vernon was ignoring him. Mad eye made sure of that. Still Harry hadn't felt this helpless since his second year. The day Ginny was taken to the chamber of Secrets. He had thought that was the worst day of his life, back then he hadn't understood why, but now he did. _I already liked her back then...how come I never noticed it?_

He wondered what would have happened had he realised what his feelings meant. Maybe he could have been her friend and then with time more. He would have Asked her to the yule Ball and neither Corner nor Thomas would have dared to get near her...maybe he wouldn't have broken it off with her, and maybe she'd still be here.

There were just too many maybes and what ifs. He just hoped the order would find her soon, before he did something stupid. Because he knew he would if he didn't get out of this place soon. _Hope Tonks keeps her promise and let me know what if the find some clue. _

The Order seemed to think that it was better to keep him in the dark about the search. Only Tonks seemed to have other ideas. The metamorphagus thought it would be unfair to deny him news about his Girlfriend. _Ex-Girlfriend actually but I'll change that as soon as they find her._

That brought a horrible thought to his mind.

_What if they can't find her?_

* * *

Ginny got dressed and went down to the kitchen, the noise and chatter brought a deep sadness to her heart. _Just like the Burrow_. Well only if the Burrow was filled with a bunch of superficial squeaking teenage girls.

When she entered the kitchen, she found a scene she really wanted to avoid. _No better way to start the day, than having to deal with her...how come no one else seems to have the bollocks to stand up to her?_

There, in the middle of the kitchen was Kennedy doing what she did best, insulting Chloe.

"What's wrong with you? can't you even look where you're going? Now I have to take another shower!" Kennedy all but yelled at the other Girl. The front of her shirt all soaked with orange juice.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-

"Y-You're w-wha? Can't even talk without sttutering. Are you retarded or something?" Said the older girl in a moking tone. "I have no idea why you're even here! We should just let you alone in a graveyard and let the Bringers take care of-" She was interrupted when Vi stepped in between her and Chloe.

"Okay, would you just calm down? It was an accident. Actualy you were the one who bumped into her."

Kennedy snorted and took a step menancely towards Vi. "Who the hell asked you to talk!? Mind your own business before I-" She found herself interrupted once more, this time by Ginny.

"Before you what?" Everyone turned to look at Ginny as she entered the kitchen. "Before you kill her? seems like something _you_ would do. Not much of a stretch since you wanted to leave one of your fellow potentials at the mercy of the First. So why not do it yourself?" She said. Her hand on her hips and her face on her best impression of Molly Weasley. "Don't know about you, but I thought we were supposed to be an "Army"? You know...work together? But it looks like you just want control. To have everyone licking your feet. You're just a bully, praying on those who you think are week and loving every minute of it. If you really meant what you said about Chloe, then you're no better than the First."

"Oh really? And just who the hell do you think you are?" Kennedy said now advancing on Ginny. The latter didn't even flinch. "You're new here. You don't know anything about war, you're just a kid!" This proved to be the wrong thing to say considering she was talking to the youngest of seven. The one girl in all the world...well maybe not the only one, but you get the point, who really hates it when someone brings her age in that tone. _And how dare she say I don't know anything about war? _

"How dare you!?" Said Ginny in a low cold voice that made most of the girls take a step back. "You think I don't know a thing about war? I left my family in the middle of a WAR to come here! No way of contacting any of them, no way of knowing if they're okay! Not able to help them! Even if I make it through this thing with the first I might go back home to find them all DEAD!!" She was the one advancing on Kennedy now. All around her glasses started to shatter and the lights to flick. "Tell me Kennedy. Have you killed someone before? or have you even seen people you know die or get killed in front of your eyes!? Or are you all talk!? Tell me!"

"No-

"Oh you haven't!? Well guess what!? I have!SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WAR!!" If it wasn't for the hand on her shoulder she would have done something she'd regret later.

"Okay that's it! Kennedy go take your shower! Everyone else are you going to eat or what?" Said a short blonde woman. She then turned to Ginny. "You are coming with me!" She said, dragging her out of the kitchen.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs before the blonde pull them to a stop. "You're Ginny?" Ginny looked at her and nodded. Just what she needed, she had to let her temper get the better of her! Probably broke every glass and every cup in the kitchen and now the slayer was going to lecture her.

"Are you okay?"

Or maybe not...

"Uh...yeah. I think so...er...sorry for those glasses." Ginny said. She was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. "I just have a very bad temper..."

"Yes, I noticed." The blonde said chuckling. "I'm Buffy. And don't worry about the glasses, they were quite old already, we usually have to replace them at least twice a week." The slayer said and offered her hand to the younger girl. "Besides it's good to have another witchy person around..." _That was _some_ display of power back there. Hopefully it'll give us an edge over the First. _"and Kennedy totally deserved that."

Ginny smiled. It seemed like the Slayer was decent. "Yeah, she did. She doesn't have the right to treat anyone that way...but good thing you stopped me, because I was about to hex her."

"I could tell. My spidey-sense was tingling... AND I can tell by the look on your face you have no idea what I'm talking about..." Buffy said. Her face thoughtful. "We're gonna have to introduce you to our own redhead, she might be able to help you learn a bit about our culture...or at least enough to understand what I say...really we don't want you thinking the wiggings is a disease or something. 'sides she spent a few months in Giles-land a while ago, so if anything she'll translate!" She said and put her arm around the readhead and guided her upstairs.

"Uh...Buffy?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah?"

"Giles-land?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I guess I don't have to tell you how much I hate Kennedy, do I? I know she's probably not a bad person but let's face it. She's a bitch. Anyway I hope I didn't make Ginny seem to out of character. I was going to write a longer chapter but I got like five PMs of people asking if I was planning to continue the story! So I thought I'd be nice and update what I had done. _

_Now, onto a different but not less important topic...I like it when people put the story on their alert lists, but I LOVE it when people review even more!So please, if you like the story enough to put it on your Story Alert list then please review. _

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked the chapter. _

**BroodyAngel.**


	6. Giant Snakes

_**Disclaimer: **__They both have green eyes, oh my! they are so fine. I wish they were mine, but Joss and J.K have other ideas. They are so selfish...what's so wrong with sharing Buffy and Harry with me!?  
_

_**Summary: **__BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Five: Giant Snakes.  
**_

She had a feeling that she had forgotten about something.

It didn't really matter at the moment though, seeing as she was quite happy listening to Willow talk. The older witch fascinated Ginny. She was obviously very powerful, Ginny had felt her power as soon as she entered the room with Buffy, but at the same time her personality made it impossible not to like her. At first Ginny had felt a bit overwhelmed, being in the same room with the two women.

After a few minutes talking with them though, the place felt like home. Not _Home _like the Burrow, that was the place where she was born and where she spent the first eleven years of her life, but home like maybe Hogwarts? The school, while she had spent almost five years of her life there, didn't feel as safe as the Burrow for her not after Tom, but she did feel welcome there and not like a stranger forced to stay there. Like she did at Grimauld Place. But back to Willow. She was telling her a bit about Wiccan Magic. Ginny had to admit that, even though it seemed quite different from wizarding magic, she couldn't wait to start learning. After Buffy left though Willow started looking guilty.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about teaching you though." Willow said wincing a bit. "Not that there's anything wrong with you!!" She added after looking at the hurt expression on Ginny's face. "It's just that I- She hesitated before looking back at Ginny. "Look, I've done some things, bad things. I've killed people...I-" The red headed woman paused and took a deep breath.

Normally, Ginny would have backed away from her. After her first year it was a little hard for her to trust people, specially if they seemed all nice at first, but it was obvious that the woman in front of her was ashamed of what she had done and Ginny couldn't help but being reminded of herself after the Chamber.

"I let the magic control me." Said Willow after a while. "I-I let it control me and I wasn't me anymore. I became vengeance, I became anger, I became darkness... I almost destroyed the world." She said before looking away from Ginny. "I'm afraid that if I use magic, I'll lose control and it'll happen again. That's why I'm not sure if I could teach you...I've seen darkness, it has been inside of me and even if I could be sure it won't happen again I don't think you'd want to learn from someone like me." She looked back at the younger girls face wincing as if expecting her to scream and run in fear.

Ginny blinked and looked at the other redhead. She was afraid of her magic. And with good reason, but if Wiccan magic was a part of her as much as wizard magic was a part of Ginny, then to avoid doing magic at all would eventually drive her crazy. Ginny said the only thing that she could think of.

"I've seen darkness too, you know? But I'm still here...I decided I wasn't going to run away."

"I don't think that it can compare to what I had inside of me." Willow said looking sceptical at Ginny.

"I unleashed a sixty foot giant snake, that by the way could kill you with its gaze, on my schoolmates when I was eleven." Said Ginny if a little too cheerfully for Willow's peace of mind.

"Oh..." Was all she could say. Because really...What are you supposed to say to that?

"Yup." Nodded Ginny.

"Uh...

Silence...

"..."

More silence...

"..."

"...You didn't bring one of those with you, did you?" Asked Willow who was now looking more than a bit scared.

* * *

Back at Privet Drive Harry was reaching his limit. The not knowing and the lack of communication was driving him mad. The only good thing came at night with his dreams of her. He would remember every kiss, every touch, every hug and smile they had shared.

Once he woke up though, it was hell. The fear that he might never see her, never touch or even kiss her again, would keep his days full of regret and anger. Regret that he hadn't noticed her before, that he never tried to get to know her. Anger at himself for not telling her how he felt as soon as he realised he fancied her. Anger at her for making him feel this way...

He shouldn't feel like this after dating her for just a few weeks. He should feel worried, after all even if for just a few weeks, they had dated, and she was a Weasley, part of a family that had done nothing but make him feel welcome.

Should he feel sad? Yes.

Guilty? Definitely. He had when Cedric died, when _Sirius _died.

But he had never felt so broken inside. Like half of him died the moment she disappeared.

"Harry!" A voice brought him out of his brooding. Harry sit up in bed and looked at the two wizards standing in the middle of his room.

"Fred! George!" He exclaimed. "What happened!? Did you find her!? Is she okay!?" He asked. Desperation in his voice. But by the look on the twins faces...

"No mate. Sorry." Said George. His voice sad.

"We did find out a bit more of what happened at the funeral though-" Said Fred.

"Some of her dorm mates saw her talking to a man." Continued George.

_  
A man? A Death Eater?_

"The guy was dressed like a muggle though.

"Yeah, he approached her after you left

"They were talking for about fifteen minutes after he gave her a letter. She looked around, said something to the man and ran back to the castle, they think probably to her dorm. They said she seemed worried about something." Finished Fred.

"The Order is trying to find out who that man was, but he doesn't seem to be a wizard and since he was dressed the muggle way... They don't think You-Know-Who has her...Still could be a muggle under the _Imperius curse _though so they're not sure.

"They're still looking but if the guy is really a muggle then it's going to be hard to find him.

"The order thinks that whatever was in that letter made her leave so, the letter was probably a threat to someone of the family or..." Fred said and looked at his brother.

George ran a hand through his hair and looked at Harry.

"What? Fred, George what...who...Oh.." A cold sensation took over his body, as if a thousand Dementors were kissing him at the same time.

"Or to you mate."

* * *

After making sure Willow didn't have a panic attack. Ginny told her about her first year at Hogwarts.

"That's so not fair! We didn't have have to fight a giant snake until our graduation and by then we were used to see scary monsters almost every night! I still have bad dreams about that damn snake sometimes." Said Willow. She was hugging herself and shivering at the memory of the Mayor in demon form. "You shouldn't have gone through that at eleven!!"

"I keep telling myself that...but really it was my fault." Said Ginny. She sat cross-legged on the bed looking through the window. "A part of me knew that whatever magic the diary used could be dangerous...my father always told me not to trust anything if I couldn't see where its brain was, but I was so lonely...and I thought I could handle it... very stupid of me."

"There's nothing wrong in wanting a friend Ginny. You were eleven and he was nice to you. Besides you did say he was kinda handsome." The Witch said nudging Ginny on the side.

"Well yeah...as much as I hate him now and wish I'd never met him... I still think he was hot...and back then with him being so nice to me..." She said shrugging. "It took me a while to get over the whole thing even just a bit, just enough for me to go on with my life. But for a couple of years I'd still wake up in the morning and think that I should tell Tom about what I did the day before... it was very disturbing really."

"Well... I think you're a very strong person Ginny. To have gone through that at such a young age and still live your life the best you can without hiding from all types of magic. I'm still nervous about using magic, but I think I could teach you the small stuff first, but if I go all black and veiny....

"Don't worry if you do I'll make giant bats come out of your nose and attack your face." She said and raised an eyebrow when Willow laughed.

"Oh my God, you're not joking..." Willow said. Her hand covering her nose, and her eyes wide. "Please remind me not to get on your bad side..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Willow. She smiled when she saw it was Giles. "Hi Giles! Ginny and I were taking a bit, getting to know each other you know since I'm gonna be her teacher now!"

"Good! That's a very good idea, if you are familiar with each other it'll be easier for both of you to learn." He said. His hands busy cleaning his glasses. "Now...er...Gine- I mean Ginny, I was looking for you, you do remember we're supposed to begin today with your training on wizarding Magic? You do have Two years of information to learn and we only have a few days."

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot...but is it okay if I have breakfast first? There was an incident in the kitchen earlier and I still haven't had any."

"Of course, but now that you mention it. There seem to be a group of girls screaming something about you being some sort of demon. And apparently you use broken dishes as a wepon?"

_Oookay._ Thought Ginny. _They're worse than that Skeeter woman._ Outloud she just said.

"Damn! I knew I'd forgotten about something!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that's it for today! Poor Harry now he's gonna get all depressed and broody, thinking it's his fault! Don't worry people after Ginny finishes her "Training" I'm going to save Harry from his depression. And Mrs. Weasley too, I mean really poor woman. Must miss her baby girl._

_Now I have to figure out how to stuff two years of Hogwarts education in Ginny's head in less than four days!! Well I have an idea but I do have to write it first don't I? So I'm not sure how long that's gonna take._

_Bye for now. And remember to review!_

**BroodyAngel.**


	7. Deathly Choices

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to me...I'm also the queen of Giles-land and filthy rich... oh and I'm not human...not telling you what I am though...don't want the slayers to come for me...nooo you won't find me you little girls with pointy sticks...he hehe he he, no you won't, hehe he__***Runs away from the men in white robes***_

_**Summary: **__BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself.

* * *

_

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Six:**__** Deathly Choices.

* * *

  
**_

She had fogotten something indeed. How she was going to explain what happened to the other girls, she had no idea, then again, Chloe and Vi already knew she was a witch and so did the "Scoobies" so was it really such a big deal if the potentials found out?

"I should probably tell them I'm a witch, shouldn't I?" Ginny asked with a doubful face. Even though it made sense to tell them she had a feeling that conversation would be a bit awkward...or at least very unconfortable. Oh yeah, she could imagine how that'd go:

'_Don't worry girls! I'm not a demon, just a witch...and I might have a bit of a bad temper...so um you know if I set something on fire or turn any of you into a frog, though with my luck it'd probably be a snake instead of a frog, don't worry it's just a bit of accidental magic...so really no need to be scared...'_

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Said Giles. He was looking at her with amusement. "There is nothing to worry about... they have seen a few strange things already and this won't bother them I'm sure."

'_Won't bother them? Yeah right...I bet it won't bother them...specially not Kennedy..._

_...Oooohh, that would actually be kind of fun, though. I can already imagine the look on her face...' _Hmm, it seemed she was definitely becoming more and more like the twins everyday.

"Right. I'll do that. Right now in fact." She said with a mischievous smile before taking hold of Willow's arm "You are helping me though!" and with that dragged the older red head out of the room, leaving Giles wondering what had just happened.

"I have a feeling her stay here will prove to be very interesting..." He said and with an amused sigh followed the two red heads.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Ginny said as she exited the kitchen leaving behind a large group of girls, who seemed to have trouble keeping their mouths closed. "Kind of fun really."

"Oh yes, as far as shocking revelations go, that was a very good example, and you kept a straight face all the time while also showing your amusement! You even had breakfast while doing it!" Said a very amused slayer as she walked next to her. "I think you're going to fit in just fine here."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well...okay...they might be a bit scared now... but they'll get over it!" Buffy said shrugging. "Besides, I like you and Willow likes you, Giles likes you in his Giles-ish way and I'm sure you'll love Xander...But er..when he annoys you though...well, just try not to...what was it you said to the girls...turn him into a snake?"

Ginny couldn't help but blush. She was about to say something when a voice said.

"Whoa, Buff I'm sure she wouldn't turn me into a snake." Said a man about Buffy's age who she guessed was Xander. He turned to Ginny. "Though if you decide to turn me into something, I wouldn't mind a super power, like you know superspeed or oh! X-ray vision!" He then stopped and cowered a little at Buffy's gaze. "Not that I'd use it for any indecent purposes...nope not looking at any girls...er..I'm shutting up."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. Buffy was probably right about her liking Xander. Though for some reason Ginny couldn't help but think of Ron when she looked at him.

"Ginny this is Xander, Xander this is Ginny, she's our new witchy person." Buffy said. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny noticed Willow walking in their direction.

"What we replacing Wills now? Oh she won't like that but oh you know, she's getting kinda old anyway! And it seems we found a new and younger witch and she's even a red head!" He said while looking at Willow as she finally got to where they were.

"Oh you want to replace me? Even with all the dirty secrets I have on you?" She asked with an innocent face.

"Willow, my lovely and irreplaceable redhead! we were joking! Please don't reveal the dirty secrets!"

Buffy walked next to a smiling Ginny and rolled her eyes. "Just wait 'till you hear about the Snoopy Dance."

"Right! Why don't we leave those stories for another time? You know, once we know each other for a few decades?" Said Xander. He didn't really want to dance in front of a stranger.

"That is a wonderful idea Xander! We certainly don't want to hear about it...or maybe that's just me..." Giles said thoughtfully. "Actually we have much to do, Ginny has much to learn."

"Yeah, I get it, I get it. I know when I'm not wanted. Since you don't want me here, I'll go and cry while I eat breakfast." Xander said and turned to Buffy. "So Buff, what's for breakfast?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "We had waffles but you know how fast the girls eat..." She said and Xander's face fell. "They were kinda stunned about Ginny's "I'm a witch, be very afraid, speech" though, so there might still be something left." She had barely finished when he rushed to the kitchen.

"Well, now that we are done with that discussion... Ginny are you ready?" Giles asked looking at her.

"...I guess...Uh...what exactly are we doing though? Is it a spell or something?" She asked, starting to feel nervous. "You never mentioned how we were doing this..."

Giles looked uncomfortable for a second. "Right, well... perhaps we should all go upstairs? This is going to be a long explanation."

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT!?"

"SHE'S GOING WHERE!?"

Giles sighed. He was expecting such a reaction. Deciding to ignore his slayer for the time being, he answered Willow's question. "Another dimension, one that separates the world of the living and the afterlife."

"But...Giles that- Willow's response was interrupted by Buffy's voice.

"Damn it Giles! Stop ignoring me and answer my question!" She's yelled at him. Her eyes glaring at the man in a way he hadn't seen in years. "You are going to kill her?!"

"No, Buffy, I'm not going to kill her. She needs to learn a very large amount of information in less than four days!" He said with a sigh. "We simply do not have time to teach her without alerting the first. The only thing we can do is send her somewhere where time will move differently for her."

"So you're sending her to some sort of limbo!? You cannot possibly tell me she'll be safe there Giles. Not only are you sending her soul to another dimension, you're going to do it by slowing down her body to...to near death!? Oh yeah I'm sure the First won't find out!" The slayer yelled at her watcher. "We are supposed to protect her Giles, not welcome her by shoving a potion down her throat that could very well kill her!."

Giles looked back at her and said coolly. "Professor Dumbledore and I made sure this was as safe as possible.-

"But not completely safe right?" This time it was Willow who spoke. "No matter what safety measures you take, separating a soul from its body is very dangerous Giles, and you know it. Even if her soul made safely this other dimension, it could very well bring something else back with her, not to mention leave the body vulnerable to possession!" She said looking at the younger redhead who returned her look with fear in her eyes.

"....Possession?" Ginny asked trying to fight the shiver that went through her the moment the older witch uttered that word. "I could get possessed?"

"Miss. Weasley-

"Ginny." She said absently. Her face had turned white and her body was shaking. She barely noticed arms wrapping around her, as Willow tried to stop her shaking. "I can't get possessed again...please don't make me...I can't"

Giles knowing, thanks to Dumbledore, what she was talking about tried to reassure her. "Ginny, believe me while this procedure is indeed dangerous, possession is the one thing Professor Dumbledore and I made sure _would not_ happen." He said looking directly at her eyes, trying to let her know he was saying the truth.

"So...no possession?"

"No possession." He said smiling at her.

"Alright." She said nodding.

"No!" Buffy said. "This thing could kill you! You can't possibly-

Ginny shook her head and looked at the slayer. "No, I have to do this."

"Ginny, are you sure?" Asked Willow. She still wasn't sure about Giles' plan, even though she knew he wouldn't put the girl in such danger unless he knew she was going to be alright.

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "I have to learn as much magic as possible, not only to help here...I-I want to go back to my family...I _need _to go back home and help them...they could be dead by now but I can't lose hope. I have to learn this and do my best to survive and go to them."

"Okay...fine! I won't stop you, but I'm still not happy with this." The blonde said. Her arms were crossed and her expression did nothing to hide her unhappiness with Ginny's decision.

Ginny gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." She said to the slayer and then turned to Giles. "So, shouldn't we be starting with the learning now?"

* * *

The Weasley Twins finally left Number 4 Privet Drive at Harry's insistence that he was fine. They knew better however.

The boy was devastated, depressed and now feeling even more guilty than before, no matter how many times they told him it wasn't his fault.

The sight that greeted them when they apparated to the Burrow wasn't any better. Their mother was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the clock. Ever since You-know-who's return she had always checked the clock hoping that their hands would point somewhere other than _'Mortal Peril' _, but since the day Ginny disappeared, she would stare at it for a long time before going back to distract herself with cooking and cleaning and then go back to stare at the clock afterwards.

Fred and George looked at each other and then appareted in front of her hoping to distract her at least for a few minutes.

"Fred! George! What the hell are you thinking!? Scaring me like that!" Molly screamed at her sons.

"We are very sorry,

-dearest mother

-but we had –

-a very long-

-and exhausting day-

-we were hoping-

-that you'd have mercy on us-

-and wouldn't mind-

-feeding us!" They finished together.

"Oh, fine sit the food is ready after all!" She said and after another quick glance at the clock moved to _'feed'_ them .

Just as they were about to start eating, a very familiar noise startled them, their forks stopped in mid air, it was the noise of a clock hand moving. They turned to look at the clock and froze.

Ginny's hand had moved from _'Mortal Peril'_ and then stopping on _'Dead'_

"No! No, no, no, no!!" NO, MY BABY… NO! IT'S BROKEN IT HAS TO BE! SHE'S NOT GONE!!"

Molly's screaming finally brought them back to reality and they had to jump from their seats to stop their mother from destroying the clock. It was a very hard thing to do, however, as at the moment, they wanted to blast the damn thing themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** _it's been a while but don't worry this story isn't going anywhere! Not sure about the author though...as I keep having things happen to me that almost kill me! _

_Car crash, then falling down the stairs...I think I've broken more than 5 bones in less than three months, not to mention surgery to remove a piece of plastic from the crash, no one had seen till I fell down the stairs two months after the crash, that was way too close to my spine..._

_... none of that really helps get rid of writer's block you know? But enough about me and start reviewing! Please? *Puts on a very pahtetic expression*_

**BroodyAngel.**


	8. Actions and Reactions

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine... *Runs away crying*__  
_

_**Summary: **__BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

* * *

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Seven: Actions and Reactions**_

"How is she?"

Willow turned around. Buffy was leaning against the door frame, her eyes fixed on the small figure on the bed. The slayer had been against this plan from the beginning, and hadn't spoken a word to Giles after they put Ginny in her "Dead-like" estate. Willow knew why though.

Her friend had forgiven Giles for what happened on her eighteen birthday, Willow shuddered remembering the wounds on Buffy's face after the Cruciamentum, but she had never forgotten, and Giles' almost cool attitude when dealing with something so delicate as pulling Ginny's soul out of her body reminded the blonde not only of the Cruciamentum, but also of his willingness to sacrifice Dawn so Glory couldn't tear the dimension's walls.

Giles might have had the greater good in mind, but sometimes...he was willing to make sacrifices to achieve it.

"Everything's okay so far, her body has entered a sort of magical hibernation phase, all of her body functions have slowed down, I can't even feel her pulse, I mean I know it's there but I have to use magic to feel it." The red head sighed and let her gaze return to the younger girl. "The only thing keeping her alive right now is magic, but she isn't really there you know, it's just her body. I felt when her soul left...she's well-

"Powerful." Said the blonde woman. "I know. I felt it too, and there's something else it felt like I knew it somehow, it was-

"Familiar?" This time it was Willow who interrupted. "I was thinking about that as well. I think she reminds me of...well us, I mean not just you and me, but Xander and Dawn...and I can't believe this but Anya as well."

Buffy frowned and walked closer, finally sitting on the edge of the bed. "How is that even possible?" She asked. Her gaze traveling over the strange orange and blue tattoo-like marks on Ginny's skin.

"Those are runes, they are what's keeping her alive, as long as a person stays in this circle, and also work as an anchor so that her soul can come back. She's very powerful though, so for them to work the person in the circle has to be as well. " Willow said and only then did Buffy notice the rune circle surrounding Willow. "There are wards around her too, they keep any being with evil intentions towards Ginny from reaching her body...but that's not what you asked right?" Willow said smiling.

"I think it's because of her personality." The witch continued. "Some aspects of people's personalities leave an imprint on their soul, and if they are the type of people who feel very deeply about things then their feelings leave a trace too. Ginny. She seems like a very passionate person and when she does something she puts all of herself into it."

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment. "So when she feels something her emotions leave a mark on her soul?"

"Exactly! She feels deeper than a lot of people, and those traces of her emotions and personality affect how others perceive her. You can feel her when she enters a room, not just because of her power but because of her aura. Most people will react to that by liking her or feeling annoyed by her presence, but for you as a slayer, or me as a witch, we can feel something more, specially because our auras are similar to hers."

"Similar?"

Willow sighed. "She's been through a lot, you know. She's a lot like us because she's been through some of the things we've been through." She said and looked down. "After you left the other night, we were taking and I told her I wasn't sure if I could teach her, because of the darkness I've seen, the darkness that's been inside of me." She said ashamed.

"Wills..." Buffy said frowning. She knew how ashamed and guilty her friend felt because what she did. Buffy had seen her go to that place in her own mind where the guilt was eating at her and making her doubt herself.

Willow shook her hear. "No, let me finish please." When Buffy nodded, she continued. "She told me she had seen darkness too. At first I didn't believe her, even though I could feel it in her aura, because she seemed so bright and full of warmth despite the mark that darkness left in her, but she told me what happened to her." Willow suddenly look at Buffy and said. "Did you know she went through the whole Giant snake thing at eleven?"

"Giant-wait you mean she faced a giant demon-ish snake before she hit puberty?" The slayer's eyes were wide and so was her mouth.

"Well not a demon snake. A basilisk, that's a mythical snake creature that can kill with its gaze, but it wasn't the snake what hurt her...she was possessed Buffy. The soul of a dark wizard was trapped in a diary, she wrote to it when she was feeling lonely and it manipulated her, gained her trust and then it used her, for almost a year, to set the basilisk on her schoolmates, then it fed on her life energy to restore himself to life. If it wasn't for her brother's best friend she would have died."

Buffy didn't know what to say. The idea that someone would do that to an eleven year old girl made her shiver, even with the horrible things she had seen since she became the slayer. "And if what I heard from Giles is right, her family is deeply involved in the wizard war, right? No wonder she reacted that way to Kennedy in the kitchen."

"She even said she had to kill and watch people get killed...and God, since she was a child." Buffy couldn't help but feel guilty. Of course she knew it was not her fault, but this girl who had faced evil since she was eleven, not even Slayers started that young...the youngest Buffy remember from the watcher's dairies had been thirteen, and she had to leave her family in the middle of a war and come here to probably die in another...

…and right now she was very close to die if the slightest thing went wrong.

"This is wrong Wills...she shouldn't risk her life like this just to learn whatever it is she's learning in limbo. Damn, I feel as if we've sent her to her death...like one of those stupid watchers sending young girls to die, I mean I know we are at war and that when we fight there are likely going to be casualties, but to do this willingly?.. I know she wants to help us, and her family too but if she dies she wont be helping anyone...

Willow frowned. "I think she's willing to risk her life to help, because she'd rather die trying to help than do nothing but feel helpless, while everyone else is fighting." She said.

"That's probably why she jumped at the chance to come here, because even if she can't help her family and the people she loves fight that war, then she wants to help them avoid having to fight this one as well, and her staying there could end up in them involving themselves in it." Willow finished. She couldn't help sighing. Despite only knowing the girl for a few days, she couldn't help but feel closer to her than to most people in the house.

"She's a fighter...she sort of reminds me of myself, she's been through so much and she's so young, fifteen, just like me when I became the slayer, but she doesn't give up and I can tell she would be one hell of a slayer...

...and I guess I can see something in her eyes that I've only seen in my own when I look at the mirror...it's weird you know because she's only been here for a few days and it's almost like she was meant to be here, for some reason?" Buffy said, confusion showing on her face.

Willow had to admit that was intriguing, it was possible that Ginny's presence here could be part of some scheme by the Powers That Be...and this was Sunnydale after all. "Maybe she is...for all we know there could be some prophecy lying around that says she's going to be here during the war against the first..." Willow trailed off and Buffy looked at her with wide eyes...

"You don't think...?" The slayer asked.

"It is Sunnydale you know..."The wiccan said her eyes were wide as well... "I should probably talk to Giles now...but after I go to the bathroom!"

"...Er...aren't you supposed to stay in the circle?"

"Oh, right...could you take my place? I really need to go and eat something too, please?" Willow begged with a pathetic expression on her face.

Buffy laughed. "Sure, what do I have to do?"

Willow smiled and stood up. "Here, take my hand and walk into the circle as I step out of it." They switched places. "Good, now let go of my hand and slowly sit with your legs crossed. Okay, just make sure you don't leave the circle until I come back okay?" She said.

The next moment a small ball of fluff came out of its hiding place in Ginny's hair and looked at Buffy as if deciding if the slayer was a threat to his human.

"Willow...what the hell is that?"

"Oh! That's Arnold, he's Ginny's pet pygmy-puff isn't he cute?" The red head said. "I'm still not sure what kind of creature he is, but I can't help but want to pet him. He seems to be very protective of her though, he'd probably bite anyone he thought could hurt her."

Buffy couldn't help but think that Arnold would probably bite Kennedy if he saw her. "You're right, he is quite cute." Buffy said amused at her thought.

"Well, I really have to go now...just one thing."

"What is it?"

"She reminds you of yourself because she tiny, right?" Willow asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Willow walked into the kitchen looking for some leftovers from breakfast. She really hoped Buffy wouldn't get mad that she took a shower and ate breakfast while she waited sitting in the circle, but once in the bathroom Willow realized she smelled like the herbs she had used to purify the room before putting Ginny in the rune circle. Once got dressed and talked to Giles she thought she might as well eat something before going back to Ginny duty.

"Hi, Willow!" Said Kennedy from the fridge. "Are you hungry? There are some sandwiches left if you want. " She asked eagerly. This was her chance, she thought, she was alone in the kitchen with the red head.

"Oh, that would be great! I'm starving." Willow smiled and grabbed two sandwiches. "I haven't eaten for a while."

Kennedy smiled and sat across from her. She watched her eat for a while. "I was worried ,you know. I hadn't seen you for a couple of days and I knew you hadn't left the house but you weren't coming down to eat or anything. Were were you anyway?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, I was with Ginny." Willow said obliviously, she hadn't been there to see Ginny's and Kennedy's frequent _disagreements, _and apparently no one had told her, so she missed the look of jealousy on the potential's face. "I've been taking care of her. We...er...were doing a ritual and she sort of has to be unconscious for a while and um...I have to er... make sure she's alright." She explained, not giving specific details as the more people knew what they really were doing the more danger Ginny would face, but she had to say something.

Her hesitation, however, only intensified the feeling of anger and jealousy. "Oh, I see. You really seem to be getting along with her, even though she's only been here for a few days huh?" She said, her voice held a hint of sarcasm.

Willow didn't notice.

"Well, yes. She's a really nice girl, and we have a lot in common, you know witchy stuff and everything. It's great to have her here, I think she's going to be a great help against the First, and well she's been through a lot of horrible things so she wont lose her head when things get hard." She said smiling. She saw a lot of herself in that girl. The same fear that darkness could take over them again, but Ginny was stuborn and refused to let it win. Willow only hoped she was strong enough to follow Ginny's example.

"That's good!" Kennedy forced a smile. "So that means you two are going to be doing all kinds of magic _together, _right? To help stop the First?" She couldn't believe this. That little bitch had come and in just a few days took over, not only had she insulted Kennedy when she put the dumb girl in her place but had made some of the other girls start rebelling. Kennedy was the most experienced potential slayer in the house, they all should know that, but she had even made Vi defend the Chloe, and now she was suddenly a part of the Slayer's group. Mr. Giles had gone look for her and seemed more interested in her than in any of the others, it was like the little strumpet was a rare thing that had never been seen before. So what if she was a witch? There were many witches and she would never be as good as Willow anyway. And Willow! She was falling into the bitch's trap too.

"Well, yes. I mean I'm still a bit worried about using magic but Ginny, she's given me a lot to think about, and well I think I should give it a try, like she is." Willow said as she finished her breakfast. "Well, um...I should probably go back up you know, Buffy has to go to work and I left her sitting in a rune circle...er well yeah.."

Kennedy smiled "Of course, it was great having breakfast with you Willow, I hope we can do it again some other time?"

Willow blushed. "Yeah, sure me too."the red head smiled. "Have to go, er Ginny needs me."

Kennedy watched her go. Her hands in fists at her side. Her nails were drawing blood. "Yeah...Ginny..."

* * *

She walked into the room, sword clutched tightly in her hand, and saw her. Willow was sitting cross legged inside a circle made of strange symbols, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Willow?"

When the witch didn't react she smiled. Her gaze the wandered to the figure on the bed, her skin covered by the same symbols that formed Willow's circle, and she seemed to glow in the darkness of the room.

"What the hell makes her so special? She's nothing but a tiny little bitch..." She whispered and walked towards the red headed teenager. "I won't let you take her from me..." She took one more step towards the girl and raised the sword but only managed to hit a barrier and then been thrown in the opposite direction, the sword however flew in the direction of the older witch and pierced her hand, the blood made contact with the runes and a burst of energy sent her out of the circle.

A minute later Buffy burst into the room. Willow was trying to stand up, he left hand covered in blood. "Willow what happened?" She asked and rushed to help her friend.

"I don't know, I let myself fall into a trace to conserve energy and then I was thrown out of the circle- She stopped with a gasp as realization sank in. She was out of the circle.

"Ginny!"

* * *

Ron woke up from a strange dream. He had been running through Hogwarts trying to find something, but the place was empty and no one was around to ask if they'd seen it, when he finally reached the common room he heard a scream coming from the girl's dorms. It was her. Ginny. But when he tried to go up the stairs became a slide and wouldn't let him up.

He hoped the order found her soon because just like Harry, Ron didn't think he could do much without knowing she was safe. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was time for supper already. He decided to go down to get some food and check on his mum. He was descending the stair when he heard his mother's anguished screams.

"No! No, no, no, no!!" NO, MY BABY… NO! IT'S BROKEN IT HAS TO BE! SHE'S NOT GONE!!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Once again it's been a while since my last update...weird huh? Oh well you guys should be used to that by now.I was going to finish this chapter and update last week but um something came up...(well ok HBP came up and I have to say...IT WAS THE BEST FREAKING MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!! err...right had to get that out of my system.)_

_ I think Kennedy was kinda ooc in this chapter but that should be explained later. And NOW we know why the clock said Gin was dead! If you don't kill me I promise I'll try to fix that but really don't hurt me, I know I just made everything harder for Harry and the Weasleys but I swear I'll make it all better! Just not very soon...sorry? Blame the musie here it's her fault!_

_REVIEW!! Don't forget about that yeah? OH and vote on the poll in my profile please it has to do with this story. Bye!  
_


	9. Pain

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine... *Runs away crying*_

_**Summary: **__BtVS HP_ Crossover. _When Harry walked away from her at Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from the war, he never thought she'd leave to fight a different but no less dangerous one. All he knew was that Ginny Weasley never came back to the Burrow that day...and he couldn't help but blame himself._

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Eight: Pain  
**_

Never in his life had Ron been as terrified as he was in that moment. At first, he stopped when he heard his mother's scream, thinking that someone had done something to anger her. The next second, however, he registered her words...and the anguish in it.

And then it hit him. '_Ginny!' _

He rushed to the kitchen, and the scene he found would forever remain one of his worse memories.

When he entered the kitchen, Fred and George had been holding their mother back as she tried to launch herself at the clock that'd once served as reassurance of her family's safety, but now had destroyed her hopes. Ron saw them on the floor and his eyes were drawn to the clock...he froze, as he realised just what was making his mother break down.

Molly Weasley's screams muffled the sounds of two people apparating just outside the house, so no one heard the door open as Arthur and Charley ran into the house drawn by her desperate cries.

Arthur immediately rushed to his wife, and tried to calm her.

"Ron!" His older brother's call snapped Ron back to reality. "Ron, what..."Charley trailed off, a part of him already knowing the answer to his unfinished question.

His thoughts were confirmed when Ron, tears on his eyes gestured towards the family clock...

"Molly! Molly, dear what's wrong?" Arthur asked, desperate to understand what was hurting his wife so much.

"Dad...the clock...Ginny..." It was Fred who answered...and for the first time in his life Arthur Weasley saw Fred's face so serious and sad...and George was out right crying as he held his mother.

It took him a few seconds to understand his son's words, and dread filled him as he slowly turned to around...his gaze instantly fixed on Ginny's hand on the clock.

News of the attack on Ginny spread like wildfire through the house in just a few minutes, as the few girls who were not awakened at first by the sound of the wards repelling the attacker, woke up to the sound of Willow's screams, first when she realized she no longer was inside the circle designed to maintain Ginny's life, and once more, as she tried to re-enter the circle, only to be thrown into the wall, when the wards repelled her.

"Willow!" Buffy rushed to her friend. The red head was trying to regain her focus and Buffy had to help her up.

"The circle… it rejected me... I don't understand!" Willow exclaimed. She was breathing harshly. "It's like it thinks I'm dangerous for Ginny…Goddess…Buffy if I can't get in she'll die! We have to do something!"

Buffy was confused. "Can you get around it?" But the look on her friend's face was all the answer she needed.

"The wards, they are meant to stop any external harm…they stopped whoever attacked her, but we…I didn't think anyone would go against me…and I think…my blood, the wards they think I was the attacker…"She paused and suddenly her face went white. "Oh no…no. Buffy she…she's dying I can feel… she's

Buffy didn't know what to think. Ginny's body was losing color really fast and even her pet seemed to sense something was wrong from the way it kept trying to wake her. If they couldn't get Willow into the circle…of course!

"What about me?" The slayer's question seemed to bring Willow back.

The witch shook her head and looked at the blonde. "What?'

"I've been in the circle before and I wasn't here during the attack…" She was interrupted by the squeak coming from the Arnold. Ginny's body was convulsing…

"No! She's the wards she doesn't have…You're right. Buffy get in there…I'll try to…I don't know just get in there!" The desperation in Willow's voice was more than enough to convince her and the slayer walked closer to the circle and the unconcious girl. Weary of the wards…but they didn't repell her.

When Buffy entered the circle, it felt very different of the way it did the last time she was in it. As soon a she set a foot in it, she could feel it suck energy out of her. And once she managed to completely enter she had to sit quickly lest she fell.

Dawn, who had been watching the whole scene silently by the door spoke. "Buffy..? Are you okay?"

This caused Willow whose gaze had been on Ginny to look at her and the at her friend. "Oh! Buffy, try to relax don't fight it. She probably lost too much energy…just don't fight it she needs it…"

The slayer took a deep breath and nodded. It was taking a lot out her…she didn't want to imagine just how much energy the girl had lost.

* * *

Fred and George were standing in the attic…their father had ordered them to take the clock away from their mother. But now that it was safely away from her they didn't know what to do. How were they going to continue without Ginny?

Their proud, tiny, yet very powerful never forget that, sister. They only person to prank them back and get away with it. The girl capable of scaring the heck out of them more then their mother ever could…not just because of her temper, but just by the huge amount of blackmail material she had on them.

The one and only Weasley Horntail…as they called her only once, because she had introduced them to her Bat-boogey hex for the first time afterwards and swore she could do it to other parts of the male anatomy that were very painful. And years later said she'd carry out that threat if they bothered her about her dating habits one more time.

The sibling they couldn't help but favor above the others because she was so much like them…

…their favorite and only sister who was dead. They turned their backs on the clock and left the attic. Had they stayed a couple more minutes they would have seen a clock hand move from _'dead'_ back to _'mortal peril'_ .

When they entered the kitchen they found all their brothers sans Percy sitting and staring into empty space. For once neither of them could or even wanted to say something to lighten the mood.

There were more important things.

Fred took a deep breath and said what had been on his mind since they all managed to calm down enough to think clearly.

"Before we came home…we were at Privet Drive, went to see Harry…" At the metion of Harry's name, Ron's head snapped up and his face paled.

Fred nodded at him. "We told him about the man her friends saw …her taking to, and what the order thinks about the letter he gave…her."

George continued for him as his twin choked. "Harry was…he wouldn't look at us after we told him…he thinks they got her because of him…he we don't know how to…we think it might do something stupid if…when we tell him…you know."

Ron had lost all color by then. "Well…maybe he should. Maybe we all should…" And with that he stood up and left the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you Kennedy." The man said glaring at her.

"Shut up... you're dead, I saw you die." She hugged herself and looked away. She was terrified. Couldn't believe what had happened.

"I never said I was alive... not like it matters anyway, you still failed me-" He smiled when she interrupted him.

"I didn't fail you, I don't work for you!"

His smile widened. "And yet, you still tried to kill the little witch... you are more suited to work for me than you'd like to think.

"I'm not! Leave me alone, I'm not evil!"

"So you say... You were always too proud to accept when you were wrong. You always wanted to shine, to be the one everyone always loved and admired...Is that what made you so good as one of the council's puppets?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up...

"Oh, but you need to hear it Kennedy, it's good for you, really."

"You were so good with those weapons they made you train with...not the best...but they didn't have to know that. Not if you could get the others in trouble...My Kennedy, that was a very childish behavior... but still doing it, when you knew exactly the kind of punishments were expecting those poor girls, at the hands of their watchers? Now Kennedy, THAT, was evil."

Oh yes, he was getting to her.

"No, no. I didn't...

"But, now...mmm, Ginny. She is a pretty one, isn't she? And everyone, well… the important people anyway, seem so interested in her... not you. She's not easily intimidated, most of the girls like her, she's powerful! I'm sure, she would last longer against a demon than any of you, not so important, potentials." He changed his or now her form as she said this. Now it was the slayer taunting her.

"That's not good for you, is it? To have someone like her around...Too bad you couldn't kill her... or well you did, but really when you kill someone, Kennedy. You have to make sure they _stay dead_."

"Oh well, at least I can have some fun with the red heads now..." Her form shifted once more…Her hair turned red and her eyes brown…

"…I'm sure they will be happy to see me."


	10. On the other side

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine... *Runs away crying*_

_**AN:** Hello everyone, it's been a while, yeah sorry about that._

_This chapter is the first since Ginny's soul left that we see what's actually happening to her...her not her body, and it's mostly from her point of view, there might be a bit of Harry at the end but I don't know for sure, as I'm writing this note before I begin the chapter. That said, there are some other things I should warn you about. _

_First, some things mentioned in this chapter and probably in the ones to come are completely out of canon...but if you think about it, this IS an AU story, so please I don't want anyone telling me that something is "totally not canon," if someone wants canon then they should not read AUs, maybe not even fanfiction since only the original author can make something canon._

_Second, those same things I'm talking about above, are part of what will probably be a prequel if I ever get to finish this story. _

_Third, I might or might not end the Weasleys suffering soon...or at least add to their confusion and give some hope, we'll see as the First did want to play with them a bit. _

_Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well._

* * *

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Nine: On The Other side.**_

She opened her eyes only to close them again as the intense light blinded her. It took her a couple of minutes to get used to it, but when she finally looked around, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the...?"

Of all the things she had imagined when she found out she had to travel to a dimension different from her own to be trained... well finding herself here in the middle of the Holyhead Harpies stadium never once crossed her mind. She looked down and had to correct that last thought.

Finding herself here AND naked never crossed her mind...at least not when thinking of dimensional travel.

No, that only happened that one time she that nice dream about Harry and his brooms...both of them...but really this wasn't the time to be thinking about her uh...adult rated Harrydreams. She really needed to find something to wear...or maybe not as clothes suddenly materialised in front of her...a green T-shirt, the Harpies talon on the front.. and her name on the back, jeans, socks, shoes and even ...well er knickers.

Putting them on she wished she had a mirror, and just like her clothes had before, one appeared in front of her...she raised her eyebrow at that, but still looked at herself in it and admired her clothes. _'Right, when I get home I'll have to see about getting clothes like these ones, even if I have to make them myself.'_

"Ah, Miss Weasley, you have a great taste for clothes a always, green is a wonderful colour, is it not?" Said a voice behind her. Ginny turned around to find herself face to face with a dead man.

"Professor?" She asked at the man she recognised as Albus Dumbledore. _'But, he's dead!'_ Then again, she herself was just a soul visiting another dimension, while her body took a nice, and hopefully temporary, kip...so why not? Once that thought crossed her mind, she relaxed a little.

"Er... Yes, it's my favorite colour." She said,and could not help but think that this was weird. "And uh...it looks good on you as well." She said noticing his green robes.

"You think so?" Her old headmaster asked looking down at his robes. "Personally, I prefer purple, but I thought I'd keep with the theme." He smiled and nodded at the green...well everything in the stadium. His eyes were twinkling and Ginny thought she had never seen them quite so bright when the man was alive. Almost like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders with his death.

"I probably should have guessed I'd see you here, sir." She smiled. "But then again, I never thought I'd end up... well, here." She said gesturing at their surroundings.

"Uh...why are we here?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't know Miss Weasley, this is after all your doing." At her confused expression, he added. "Let's say you unconsciously chose our location."

"Wait, so is this in my head...or is what's inside my head affecting this...uh... place?"

"You've always been quite clever Miss Weasley, you could have given Miss Granger some competition if only you'd wanted it...but you never did." He said, making Ginny blush.

"Yes, well it kept people from paying too much attention, kinda made them underestimate me sometimes." It really had, for most people she was just a tiny, pretty girl with average grades...and that did give her some advantage when dealing with others. "And my grades weren't so bad, were they?" She shrugged.

"Oh, no they weren't bad at all, but they could have been better, as not only are you a very intelligent witch." He looked at her pointedly. "You also knew most of the material beforehand."

Ginny frowned. This was not going how she thought this would go. "No, I didn't. That wasn't my knowledge. So why should I use it?"

The old man sighed. "Perhaps we should sit down for a while. Would you do the honors? You just have to wish for something and it will come, as it would in the room of requirement."

Ginny nodded and thought of the chairs in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, and saw as the appeared next to them.

"Ah, thank you Miss Weasley, it looks just like the one I had." He sat down and smiled. "Feels like it as well."

"Yeah...and it makes me feel like I was caught pranking and sent to the Headmaster's office." Ginny looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "So, nothing new there."

"Ah, yes!" He said with a laugh. "I must say that I rather enjoyed your visits, Fawkes did as well, he would act like a child denied of candy when more than a week passed without you coming to see us."

"Sir, eh...I did feed him sugarquills sometimes..."

"Indeed? I never noticed." He said with a raised eyebrow. He had never seen her bring sweets with her, let alone feed them to his companion.

The redhead couldn't but blush as she answered. "No, he...er... sort of visited me at nights or after Quidditch practice. I thought you knew...I mean he is your phoenix."

"He did? I had no idea...you see a phoenix cannot be owned, Fawkes was my companion, yes, but only because he chose to be...though with this information I think that had you called him, he would have come to you just as he would come to me..."

"...What?"

What the hell was he saying...maybe been dead made him lose it or something...he had been a bit barmy when alive so maybe, because he could not be implying what she thought he did.

"Miss Weasley, Phoenixes are not like other creatures...I don't think Sugarquills would have been enough incentive for him to come to you...an added bonus perhaps, but not the sole reason." The twinkle was at full power now, and he made no effort to hide it.

"So...he just... wanted to see me?"

"Yes...this I believe is another proof that you could use this knowledge, safely." He raised a hand when she tried to interrupt. "Phoenixes are Light creatures. They are attracted to it and therefore to people who possess that light in them..."

"But-

"Alas, everyone has both light and darkness in them, and not many have enough of the former to ever see a phoenix, let alone to have one come to them. And light is something you certainly do not lack, otherwise, you would not have survived your first year at Hogwarts, or resisted Tom for as long as you did, he would have taken complete control of you in a matter of days, and all of the Basilisk victims would have died." He looked at her and smiled soothingly. "Don't you think, Ginny, that now is the time to believe in your ability to keep the darkness at bay? To use the knowledge he left behind to do the opposite of what he did? To protect instead of destroy."

Ginny? Damn... when he called her that, he stopped being her professor and became her friend, as he had said to her when she went to see him in her second year, doubts and Dementors filling her mind with horrible images. ...She was Miss Weasley when he wanted to address her as her teacher, and she was Ginny when he spoke to her as a friend... not that anyone would have believe her if she told them she had been friends with Dumbledore.

So, she would get caught 'pranking' and sent to the Headmasters office, as most of her detentions were with him, since Professors Mcgonagall and, she thought with a frown, Snape were told since her second year that she was to serve her detentions with him. They knew what had happened that year...what she had nearly done. Had saved her from herself. In a way that was part of the reason why despite of what she said in front of others she had had some amount of respect for her potions professor. As much of an evil git as he was, he never brought that up in class as she was sure, he would have done had it been someone else in her place.

How Dumbledore, had convinced them not to tell her parents? She had no idea, but has always been grateful.

But here he was now, telling her to use... She shook her head.

"I... why are you bringing this up, now?" They had this conversation once before, but after she told him she would never use something that belonged to Tom, he had let the matter rest.

"Because, now you have a chance to use that knowledge against him!" He said leaning forward. "I know you would never use some of the dark spells he did, but you can use the knowledge of them to defend yourself and others against them, and while Tom did know many dark spells that doesn't mean they were the only ones he knew. Take for example, the Patronus charm. Tom could not cast it, as it is essentially a Light spell, but he did know the incantation, the wand movement, all the theory behind it...and therefor so did you in your second year, so when you unconsciously used that charm you, who are a light witch, were able to stop a Dementor, and let me remind you that you were only twelve years old, long enough for a professor to help you.

Just as a Light wizard must know how a dark spell works to learn how to counter it, so does a Dark wizard need to know light spells to create their oposite. So use those memories he left behind, the understanding of those dark spells to be able to use light ones effectively against them, and put the Light ones he ignored and could not use, to practice! In times like these, we must do what we can help the light...to keep the darkness at bay, and as I said before, Ginny, believe in your ability to do so. You did once, and you are older, wiser, and stronger now, so, why shouldn't you be able to do it again?"

Ginny sat there staring at him. "You could have convinced me of doing this the first time we talked about this, couldn't you? If only you'd wanted to?" She asked. He merely smiled. _'Damn, manipulative old man!'_ She thought fondly. "Ugh, fine! What's right and what's easy, et cetera, I get it!" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Excellent! That's one thing and two years worth of lessons we can now skip and get to the good part. You will of course have to show me you can actually cast those spells, make some of those potions, et cetera." He said winking at her at that part. "Don't worry, it's only a little exam, all practical, it will take just a few hours! And after that I will teach you as if you had already graduated school, so I expect you to excel in everything as I know you can." And with that he stood up and and walked away leaving her confused.

"Please, follow me Miss Weasley." Yup, the Professor was back.

Ginny blinked and groaned. "So, I'm Miss Weasley again..." She stood up and grudgingly followed him.

And here she had been thinking she was free from school this year...

NtOO NtOO NtOO NtOO

The ceiling of his room at Privet Drive had become the only thing he would even look at since the order brought him here a few days ago. He could not stop thinking about her, and today he was afraid to even look something other than the ceiling.

He could not bear to look at her eyes, as she tortured him with her words. So, he just looked at the ceiling while she talked and told him just what he'd done to her, how she never wanted him that much in the first place and was glad he saved her the trouble and broke up with her first, that it was his fault they took her, and now he would never see her again...that she was gone forever now.

He had been so relieved and happy when he came back from the loo to find her standing in the middle of his room. He'd wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her he was sorry...but when he tried...

He couldn't touch her, he'd gone through her and ended up on the floor, feeling confused and as if darkness would overwhelm him at any moment. For a moment he thought she was a ghost, but she didn't look like any he'd seen before. But the she smiled cruelly and started talking and she wouldn't stop, and he could not, would not accept it... her words were killing him and part of him agreed that it was his fault she was taken, but no, he would not let himself believe that she was dead, or that the thing looking at him like that was Ginny.

He knew her. Sure he, didn't know everything about her life, but he had spend a long time studying those bright brown eyes that fascinated him. The way they spoke for her, her emotions there for everyone, who knew what to look for, to see. And Harry knew, that those beautiful eyes were not capable of the malice and darkness he saw in this impostor's orbs. Ity had to be some trick of Voldemort's.

But, when Fred appeared by the door, his face unreadable and told him to grab his things and hold onto him, Harry for the first time was afraid of finding out why, so without asking he nodded and did as Fred asked.

When they Disapparated, the red haired "girl" in the corner let out a laugh. It was time to check on the little girls...her job kept her so busy.

Harry and Fred appeared in the middle of the Burrow's Kitchen. He heard the sound of a woman, who could only be Mrs. Weasley, crying from upstairs, and he immediately rounded on Fred. "What's going on?"

Fred winced and looked down. "George and I came here after we left your house, thought we'd try to cheer her up a bit... I-it was working, at least we were distracting her." He rambled. It was hard...he couldn't just say! It was his sister, for Merlin's sake, who had...how could he say this to Harry? he didn't know, but he had to try...but he needed to take his time tell the whole story, maybe if he took a while it would make it less real. But he knew it wouldn't... "So we thought that if she was busy taking care of her other children she wouldn't think so much about..."

Harry, didn't understand what Fred was saying. Had they done or said somthing that upset their mother? Something about Ginny? For a moment anger threatened to fill him, but he stopped and took a deep breath, he had to let Fred finish talking. "But- what? Fred I don't understand..." He stopped when Fred motioned at him to sit down. He decided to do so for the time being...Fred was having a hard time telling him whatever it was he wanted to say...and it scared Harry but he had to let the Weasley boy finish.

Fred sat across from Harry and sighed. "We asked if she wanted to feed us..." He said with an empty chuckle. "Got her to stop looking at the clock, you know..." Harry unconsciously glanced at the place the clock usually was... he frowned. It wasn't there anymore. He looked at Fred in question.

"George and I had to put it in the attic..." Fred said looking away.

"Fred?" He asked a bit of dread starting to fill him.

"The clock...when...when we were eating. I-it moved...we heard the sound of a spoon moving...Ginny's... It's... she's-" And then Harry understood what Fred wanted to say.

No. No, she wasn't...

"Her spoon...s- said...she's d- dead Harry..."

"No, no you're wrong! Maybe it was a mistake the clock stopped working, yes that's it. It's broken she's not-

Fred walked to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry...it's not broken...we...I- it's she's gone, she-

"NO!" Harry yelled, jumping out of his chair and throwing Fred's hand away from him. Desperation, flooded him...she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't...or was she? Was she gone and the thing in his room had really been her...and she hated him?...NO! He wouldn't accept that he had to see...

"Harry!" Said Fred trying to make him sit again. "I'm sorry but..she's go- He didn't finish as he was thrown to the floor by a wave of magic as Harry echoed his mother's earlier screams.

"SHE'S NOT GONE!" And with that he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He would not believe it!

He had to see with his own eyes, words were not enough...she couldn't be dead.

_'She can't be...she's not!'_

He ran bumping into someone but not paying attention who it was, or when they tried to stop him. He finally burst into the attic, and frantically looked around for the clock. He saw it in the back of the room and rushed towards it. When he saw Ginny's spoon his knees gave out, and he fell to the floor, his eyes never leaving the clock, tears running down his cheeks.

That's how Ron, the twins, and the other Weasley men found him when they entered the room after him.

Crying tears of relief.

* * *

_**AN**: There that's it for now! _

_I couldn't make them think she was dead for too long I was going to but didn´t have the heart...still I put the poll on my profile hoping you all thought the same, and you DID! There was a tie on the first place so I decided to compromise...hehe you'll see soon enough. They know now. But Harry will be sure later on with a bit of marauder help. _

_Well, it wasn't a long chapter but I hope you guys like it anyway. Don't forget to review!._


	11. All the Wrong Answers

**AN:** Hey guys, been a while...maybe even enough for most of you to have forgotten about this story(I really hope you didn't) but I found myself in a horrible situation. You see apparently anyone not me and my laptop( the one I have now I got after my evil little cousins threw the old one out of a window) are unmixy things. I let my mother use it, before backing up my files(Yes, I feel like an idiot now), and she went and fell for one of those ads that tell you you won something...yes you won!

You won a FREAKING VIRUS! (Thanks mom) Several in fact and it was bad enough that by the time my laptop was clean so was my document's folder... suffice to say, I lost 2 and a half chapters of this story, 3 of The Seventh Child and ugh 5 of Champion, Meet the Captain. And that was months ago! But I couldn't get back to writing after that and suffered a strong case of writer's block.

Nothing I wrote was nearly good enough to replace what I lost, and sometime I would even sit staring at the screen for hours and not getting anything done. In the end, I decided to take some time to relax and think about other things, study, read some fics, play video games and try again later. Took me about six months to get enough inspiration to even begin this chapter and after 2 pages I got stuck again and It wasn't until yesterday I don't know how many month after I started this chapter again that I actually managed to write for more than five minutes without wanting to slam my head against the keyboard. I'm not sure if my other stories are going to be as lucky as this one to get an update, but I'll see what I can do.

I do need to ask if someone is willing to help me a bit. This chapter was supposed to be an interlude with what was happening with Ginny's training. As that didn't work out, yesterday I decided to change it and try something different, and I guess it worked cuz here's a new chapter, but I really do want a chapter about Gin's training, so if anyone is interested in writing something like that and is at least somewhat good with spell names and possible theories behind them oh and action scenes(not necesarily all of them there's nothing wrong if more than one person helps) then please let me know, lest my head explodes trying to come up with something.

Well, enough with the sad story of my stupidity, and my mom's bad timing. And enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine... *Runs away crying*  
_

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Ten: All the Wrong Answers**_

_NtOO NtOO NtOO NtOO_

"Harry?" Said Fred. His hand reaching for Harry's shoulder "Harry I'm s- The next thing he knew Fred found himself on his back on the floor his jaw throbbing with pain.

"What's wrong with you mate!" Fred heard Ron's voice yell. And looked up to see his brother's and father trying to keep Harry from attacking him.

"You bloody bastard! How could you say that!" Harry yelled. He lunged at Fred only to be held back by Ron and Charlie. "What were you playing at! Telling me she was dead-

"Harry, she is-

But that only made Harry double his efforts to get to him, making Mr. Weasley join his sons hold Harry while George helped Fred to get up. "Harry...I'm sorry but-

"Fred shut up..." Said Bill, pale faced, standing by the door. "Look at the clock..."

_NtOO NtOO NtOO NtOO_

"Buffy?"

The slayer opened her eyes to look at her sister. "Hm?"

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Dawn asked nodding towards the bed, where the red headed witch 'slept'. Dawn had been watching Willow ever since the attack on Ginny and the worried expression on the wicca's face did nothing to reassure her or the potentials. Vi and Chloe seemed more affected than the others, as they were closer to Ginny, the rest seemed more concerned by the fact there was an attack inside the house where it should be safe. Which made Dawn smirk to herself. Those girls obviously hadn't been in Sunny hell long enough to realize that nowhere was really safe. "I mean...it's been what? a day?"

"And a half. And I don't know." Buffy sighed. "Willow seems to think she'll wake soon, but...well, you've seen the look on her face. Ginny was supposed to wake up a few hours ago, before noon according to the original plan, but Wills said we shouldn't panic yet... give it a few more hours, maybe even a day."

"And if she doesn't wake up after a day?"

"Then we can panic..."

"Ah."

"Did Willow and Giles talk to the girls?" Asked Buffy gazing at the door. Since she couldn't leave the rune circle, Buffy asked Willow to get Giles and keep the girls downstairs. Whoever tried to kill Ginny hadn't come from outside. No, whoever or whatever it was had been inside the house all along. Buffy hated to admit it but it was very likely one of the girls.

"Yeah. They've been interrogating them too, but only about if they saw or heard anything. They don't want them to think we suspect them...even if we do suspect them." Dawn said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Do you think it was...?" She trailed off. There was no need to continue, it was obvious Buffy was thinking the same thing she was.

Buffy nodded. "I don't know for sure, but yeah...I think it was-

"The first... it was the First..."

Dawn stood up in surprise. "Oh my God! You're awake!"

"Ginny?" Asked Buffy. She was looking intently at the young potential as if to make sure it was really Ginny looking back at her.

"Yeah it's me." She said and smiled at Buffy.

"What do you mean it was the First?" Asked Dawn. "How do you know? I mean weren't you eh...you know...NOT here?"

"Well, yes but that's going to be the official story, no need to make the other girls panic- Buffy...stop looking at me like that. I don't need another near death experience, and it really feels like you're about to slay me."

Buffy chuckled. More relaxed now it seemed the girl was fine. "I might do it just to teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, don't make Buffy worry or she'll hurt you!" Said Dawn looking at Ginny with humor. "Or worse she'll ground you...as she's a stuffy adult now, what with her having a serious job at a school, and all."

Ginny blinked. "Wait, what? She works at your school?" Then to Buffy. "Does that mean I have to call you Professor?" She asked with an innocent look. The same look she perfected with years of living with Fred and George.

"Wha? No!" Buffy exclaimed shaking her head to make her point. "I'm not even a tea-

"You know? That might be a good idea." Said Dawn, having seen the mischievous twinkle in the red head's eyes. It was good to see she was okay and trying to bring humor to a situation that obviously worried the red head. Although... that thing about the First being the one who tried to kill her? Dawn wasn't sure if the other potential would buy that... "As a way to show respect, right?"

"Definitely! It's the proper way to address someone of her position, after all. " Responded Ginny with a smile, completely ignoring Buffy's cry of "I'm not a teacher!"

"True." Dawn nodded but stopped at her sister's glare. "But you know I'll go get Willow, so she can help you out of those tattoos thingies and check on you Ginny." Dawn just smiled and ran out of the door but not before telling Ginny to try not to get detention.

"DAWN!" The sound of Buffy's exclamation was drawn by Ginny's laughter.

"Ugh! You are evil!" Said Buffy annoyed at Ginny.

The younger girl chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I'm the First's agent and I just tried to kill myself to confuse you..."

"Did you, now? 'Cuz that would explain some things, you know?" Buffy rolled her eyes at her. But then became suddenly serious. "Ginny...it wasn't the First. You said it yourself...and I think we both know who it really was..."

Ginny looked away from the slayer and at the ceiling. "But that's the thing Buffy...it WAS the First." She said with a sigh and looking back at Buffy, whose eyes had widened in realization, before continuing. "It was the First, through her...And no you are not doing anything about it."

"What! Are you insane! Of course I am! I'm the Slayer, I'm supposed to protect all of you girls! I won't have an agent of the First inside the house wher-

She had to stop at the sudden energy filling the room. It was like she was trapped deep under the sea and felt the pressure of the water against her body, but at the same time soothing her...but that made no sense, and she couldn't really describe it exactly. Was that coming from Ginny? Should she worry that something did come back with her...or was the girl just that powerful? Whatever it was it did mange to make her pay attention when Ginny spoke...

"She's not an agent of the first... not really, she's just being manipulated...I felt it when I was returning to my body...she doesn't like me, you see and I think I know why...I mean she's sort of jealous of me for the wrong reasons...and _It_ took advantage of that...look just don't say anything about her being involved, just let me talk to her when I feel better." And with that the strange feeling in the room disappeared and the girl took an exhausted breath.

Buffy shook her head. "Ginny, I'm not sure if that's a good idea...manipulated or not she did try to kill you and she almost did...damn, Willow said that it's very likely you did for a few seconds, and the only reason you are alive is because I took her place in the circle and as a slayer I'm powerful enough for your body to literally suck almost all my energy out of me..." She stopped at the disgusted look on Ginny's face... "And that didn't sound right...but still my point remains! We can't have her in the house."

"And what are we going to do then? Throw her out and have the Bringers kill her? Kill her ourselves? Keep her locked away in a room?" Ginny asked frustrated.

"Look Buffy. I don't really like her that much, you know this. But, I know she's not evil, she's just scared. I could feel it, Buffy, I could feel everyone's emotions when my soul was entering my body again. She needs help, not for us to make her our enemy...I-I know what it's like to be manipulated by evil...and I just...I _have_ to help her, please just let me talk to her."

There was something there...in the way Ginny spoke to her. Buffy couldn't claim to know her well as they had just met a few days before, but somehow the girl in front of her seemed different. More mature. "I-Alright, fine, God I can't believe I just said that. You've changed, you know?... I think."

Ginny just smiled at her. "I spent a few years in another dimension, living and learning magic in a Quiddich stadium before I figured out how to change locations...and then a couple more years because something was wrong with my body. Nearly dying apparently."

Buffy wasn't sure what Quiddich was or what Ginny meant by changing locations, but her own experience with a Hell dimension where people went into it one day and came back the next to die of old age, stopped her from being surprised at the idea of her having spent years there...and Angel had been thousands of years in hell after all, so a few years was nothing. And that meant she was not dealing with another teenage girl here, but an adult, teenage body or not. So she was going to trust her with this...at least for now.

_NtOO NtOO NtOO NtOO_

Back at the Burrow confusion was the reigning emotion.

No one could understand what was going on. Was the clock really broken? But then why did it work right for the other Weasleys?

Bill had suggested to test the clock, and everyone at the Burrow was baffled, when the spoons of the other members of the family, while pointing at "_mortal peril"_ at the moment, moved to traveling when the person was flooing or apparating, before returning to _"mortal peril". _

"I just don't understand!" Yelled Bill. His scarred face twisted in an ugly scowl of pain and confusion. "I checked the clock twice! The charms are working correctly, it's not possible for it to be wrong...I just don't know how!"

Hermione stood by the kitchen door taking everything in. How could any of this be happening? She wondered. She had been home with her parents and couldn't help but feel something was not right. Ginny had left with a man the Order thought to be a muggle. Probably one under the Imperious Curse, but still a muggle...what could that letter possibly say that would make Ginny just leave without even trying to fight. It was something that bothered Hermione.

Ginny had been standing in the middle of a crowded place, there were Aurors, teachers, her friends and family. She could have resisted called for help, even hex the man!

And how did no one notice her leaving? How could they not? How could Hermione not have noticed? She felt awful. Ginny was her friend, her closest female friend, and she hadn't even noticed she wasn't on the train.

Had she been so worried about Harry and what they would have to do, that she'd forgotten about everything else? Even when she figured that Harry had decided to break up with Ginny, she had stayed with Harry and Ron and didn't even bother to go check on her. She figured maybe Luna and Neville were with her.

_But Luna and Neville thought she was with us... _

Was she really such a horrible friend to Ginny? _"Yes."_ She thought whenever Harry and Ron needed her, Hermione would drop her other friend. It had taken her a while to calm down after reaching that conclusion, but once she did, she decided what she had to do.

And a few hours later, her parents were on a plane to Australia, not even knowing they had a daughter.

She had done all she could for her parents. It was time to help her friends now. "_ALL of them." _She told herself. And when Ginny was back, and she would be back, because Hermione knew how stubborn that one could be which was maybe the reason she and Harry made such a good couple, Hermione promised she would be a better friend.

And so she arrived at the Burrow, only to find it in chaos. She had thought they'd gotten news, but found the Weasleys in panic and she was surprised to see even Harry, who had been forced by the Order to return to his relatives, there just as confused and scared as the rest of the people there. Fleur and Bill had spent quite a while checking the family clock and couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Ron, who was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley holding her hand and was just as pale as she was and hadn't said a single word since Hermione had arrived at the house spoke suddenly.

"What if...what if it's not wrong?" He asked, paling even more at his own words. Not even wincing when his mother squeezed his hand and let out a sob, or when Harry's head snapped in his direction. "What if...she really did..." He couldn't say the word, but everyone understood his meaning. "And now she's not?"

"Don't be an idiot Ron! No magic can bring someone back from the dead!" Charlie yelled at him. They were all upset and had no other way to express it than with anger. But this made Mrs. Weasley's sobs increase. Hermione remembered the woman's Boggart and couldn't help but feel her pain. But at the same time her mind was processing Charlie's words...and making connections that she wasn't sure if she hoped were true or false. _The Muggle!_

"Oh my God!" Everyone's heads turned on her direction, and had she not been so into her thoughts, and the situation so serious, she would have blushed at all the attention. "The Muggle!"

"Hermione, what?" Asked Harry looking at her as if trying to make the connection she obviously had. "Stop for a second! What about the muggle?" He had correctly guessed she was talking about the man who had taken Ginny.

"Don't you see, Harry! Charlie is right! No spell outside of necromancy can bring a person back to life, their body yes, but not them! And the clock! Don't you get it! Magic can't do it, but the man who took her was a muggle!"

Bill looked at her strangely. He could not see what difference it made, how could muggles bring someone back to life, if magic couldn't? He had to contain himself from yelling at the girl, but she WAS muggleborn. And wizards did have a tendency to underestimate what muggles could do... "But how? Are you implying?"

"Yes! They do it all the time, not with everyone but sometimes, when their heart stops!" Hermione exclaimed excited.

It was then that it clicked in Harry's brain. "Wait, you mean in a hospital? With those electric things?" He remembered having watched something on the telly once, where the doctors used some sort of electrical pad things to save a woman whose hear had stopped.

"With a defibrillator, yes! You guys said the man her friends saw her with seemed to be a muggle, and muggle Doctors use defibrillators all the time to restart a patient's heart should it stop beating! If she somehow escaped and was hurt...and managed to get to a muggle hospital...Oh God." It hit her then that wherever her friend was..."She is hurt..."

Bill looked at her and said what everyone was thinking. "Hurt enough for her heart to stop beating..."


	12. Strong Emotions

_**Not the Only One**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Strong Emotions **_

_**NtOO  
**_

"Spoken words"_  
_

_'Thoughts'**  
**_

* * *

To say that things had gone back to normal in the house after Ginny woke up would be a big fat lie.

Well for most people, anyway.

Their definition of normal would not accept all the screaming girls, the angry headache-y slayer, the red headed witch who seemed to be trying really hard not to go black and veiny just to shut them up… or the sudden silence followed by panicky jumping girls, when the, also red headed, witchy potential reached her limit and used her magic to silence them all.

But this WAS Sunnydale. So when Xander danced and looked up thanking any higher being up there for saving his ears, no one thought it weird, though they did their best to ignore the impulse to join him. He only got a couple of glares from the girls after he hugged the source of their silence.

"You're welcome Xander." Ginny said smiling. Then she turned to the other potentials. "I'm fine. Yes, the first tried to kill me. But he…she... it, whatever, is trying to kill all of us. Kind of, the reason we are here, remember?"

Some of the girls tried to protest but then remembered they still couldn't talk.

Buffy and the rest of the scoobies just watched, amused at the way Ginny was handling the situation. It was funny how some of them looked at her fearfully, while others just glared and a few seemed impressed. Buffy guessed she would have to work with some of them. It wouldn't do to train them only for them to die because they were paralyzed by fear. If a witchy girl who was on their side scared them so much, a Bringer or a vamp…well she didn't want to think about it.

"It used magic to disturb a spell Willow and I were casting, which required my spirit to travel into another plane and for Willow to act as my anchor to this one while I found what I was looking for." Ginny looked at them and made sure they were paying attention. She saw Kennedy in a corner looking at her with a mix of emotions. They had talked, exactly what had been said she didn't mention to the scoobies, but at least they had reached an understanding…sort of. The other girls wouldn't find out, and Ginny wouldn't retaliate, but Kennedy had to talk to someone, explain why she did it what the First said to her, but the brunette would choose which of the scoobies to talk to. The red head already kind of knew what her choice would be but she didn't let on that she did. Ginny sighed.

"By wounding Willow and tricking the wards designed to protect me into recognizing her as an enemy, she was unable to remain as my anchor and without her I…" Ginny ran a hand through her hair nervously. She hoped they wouldn't look at her differently now. She was still the new girl and she was different, powerful, Kennedy wasn't the only one jealous, and if not jealous, at least wary of her. And this would only make her more different from them.

More of an outsider.

She had considered keeping it quiet but if she was going to be fighting side by side with them she didn't want to keep secrets from them…well not too many secrets, anyway. Some things were really no one else's business but hers. But this was related to the First and since it wanted them all dead, they deserved to know…at least some of it anyway. _'This better not come back to bite me in the arse'_

"…I died. My body lost too much energy and for a minute I was dead." Ginny had the feeling that even without her silencing spell no one would have made a sound. "Fortunately Buffy was able to take Willow's place in time, so I didn't stay dead… obviously." She said cheerfully…it was Sunnydale remember? Talking about one's own death like that was normal in this town. It still made Ginny feel a little weird but she guessed she'd get used to it.

"Anyway. Willow and I put some wards up and no more First magic. So, how about I give your voices back and we all have lunch?"

And that was it.

Of course that wasn't really it. But it was what the potentials would know anyway. There was the matter of what to do about Kennedy. Buffy talked to her too. And there would have been more yelling if not for Ginny. Who once more made use of her silencing skills to make sure the others didn't hear. The witch didn't want the conversation be an attack on the brunette potential, thought it'd only make things worse and though Buffy still wasn't happy with keeping Kennedy's actions from everyone and not doing something, anything about it, a lengthy conversation with Ginny about the brunette's motivations and state of mind, and something the young witch had said brought Buffy's thoughts to another brunette from her past. And a lot of confusing thoughts Buffy wasn't sure how to deal with.

"_She's not okay Buffy. She's hurt and a little damaged. I don't know what happened to her in the past, but I felt pain coming from her… I think it might have something to do with her watcher or something but she's not okay." Ginny had said to Buffy after the slayer asked her again why she wanted to protect Kennedy. They had been talking about this for hours now._

"_That's why I think she's dangerous. She could hurt the others!" Buffy was angry. If the first had manipulated the girl once, it could do it again. They had to do something. What Buffy didn't know, but they couldn't just ignore it!_

"_What do you want to do then Buffy? Start pointing fingers without understanding the situation? Keep her prisoner? Chain her up in the basement with Spike to keep her company? We can't do that. It'll just make her distrust us, resent us? Drive her over the edge? We might as well just give her to the First and have it kill her or turn her into our enemy. People, especially desperate, hurt, lonely people, once broken, driven over the edge, will choose survival when backed into a corner, Buffy. And if someone starts saying the right words they can manipulate them, twist their thoughts, their feelings, and shape them into a weapon they can use against their enemies."_

_Ginny was pacing now. And she was saying things she couldn't have known, would hit Buffy harder than she intended. "We can't let that happen. If we don't try to help her and we lose her to the first. Then everything she does will be on our conscience." _

"_What if we try to help her and it doesn't work? What if we try talking to her and she doesn't listen?" Buffy, couldn't help but ask. _

_The witch sighed. "We try harder? If she resists at first then we keep trying until she does listen. She's not evil Buffy. She's damaged, but not evil. I don't think anyone good at heart would turn to evil without being pushed into it. I just don't want us to be the ones doing the pushing." Something weird was going on, Ginny noticed. Buffy's eyes seemed far away like she was remembering something and was that pain Ginny saw in her aura?_

"_What if…what if she still leaves me for some stupid, snake wannabe demon!?" Buffy whispered. The slayer was breathing hard now. And Ginny realized they weren't talking about Kennedy anymore. 'Snake wannabe? The mayor Willow mentioned? But then who is Buffy talk- OH.' The other witch had said something about another slayer. A slayer who had betrayed them…joined the mayor. Is that what had happened to her? She was driven over the edge and the mayor turned her against them…oh bugger. No wonder Buffy's aura was spiking up right now. 'I practically told her it was her fault the other slayer turned on her.' And from the pain coming from her Buffy had cared about her. The blonde felt guilty, confused and surprised and then even guiltier…the confusion and surprise Ginny couldn't understand…not that Buffy understood either, that much was obvious. _

"_Buffy? Are you okay?"_

_Buffy was startled out of her thoughts by Ginny's voice. "I…yeah…sorry. I'm fine. And I think I get what you are trying to do with Kennedy. Just, let's be careful too, okay? We'll try to help her but be cautious, just in case…I should…I need to go and think." And with that the slayer had left Ginny standing in the middle of the room unsure of what to do._

Buffy was kind of embarrassed about that. _'She must think I'm crazy, the way I left'. _ But, she had been caught by surprise by the girl's words and the situation with Kennedy. She was suddenly reminded of Faith and Buffy wasn't sure how to feel. Since her resurrection, the blonde slayer had to get used to feelings again. The numbness she had felt all the time after digging out of her coffin, had only been penetrated… Buffy winced at the choice of word her mind had come up with, by the disgust and pain she felt with Spike, something she somehow had figured, at the time, was better than not feeling anything at all.

After she ended things with the Vampire and with everything that had happened since then, Buffy had gotten a lot better. She had started to recover her ability to feel good, positive emotions…but she wasn't completely recovered yet. And to be honest she wasn't sure she ever would be. Sometimes feelings overwhelmed her, the complete opposite of her previous situation…moments when instead of not feeling anything she would feel _too much._

And Faith? Faith had always made her feel too much, even back when Buffy had no problems dealing with her emotions. Whether it was companionship, excitement, sadness, pity, guilt or uncontrollable anger. There were always strong emotions involved, when it came to the brunette slayer.

But Buffy hadn't thought about Faith since she came back to life…except when Giles had shown up with the potentials telling her that the First was trying to destroy the slayer line. But Buffy had pushed the thought away so she could concentrate on dealing with the sudden invasion of her house, and the situation with Spike. If she had let herself think of Faith at the time…well she wouldn't have been able to function, literally. It would have been too much at once, and she hadn't been ready. Not better enough, still too broken from her resurrection and already on the edge by all that was going on around her. She was getting better at dealing with it every day, but she wasn't sure she was ready for what she was feeling right now.

She wasn't angry.

Something that surprised the hell out of Buffy. Hurt. Yeah, she was still hurt. But the anger hadn't survived her death it seemed. Maybe because so much had happened since then. Maybe because she had seen too much and not so long ago her own eyes had looked so much like the way she now remembered Faith's eyes back when they were kids, desperate, empty….Maybe _because,_ they had all been kids back then. Faith had been a kid back then. _'How old was Faith back then, anyway? I never asked' _Maybe because Ginny's words had made her feel the guilt first, the pain, the failure, that she used to cover up with anger. Maybe because she wasn't used to strong emotions and no matter how angry she would get at Faith in the past, the guilt was stronger than the anger now.

"…_desperate…hurt…lonely."_

"…_broken." _

And God, Buffy knew even back then that Faith had been broken by what happened with Finch… what she…_ 'What we did.'_

"…_if someone starts saying the right words they can manipulate them, twist their thoughts, their feelings, and shape them into a weapon they can use against their enemies." _Is that what had happened with Faith? The mayor manipulated her? Found her at her weakest and took advantage of a broken girl…one who would be useful to him because of her power.

"…_don't think anyone good at heart would turn to evil without being pushed into it." _Had Faith been evil? Really evil? Or had she been pushed into it. Would an evil person regret her actions? Would she have turned herself in…stayed in prison all this years? Or at least Buffy thought she was still in prison. She hadn't thought about Faith…she hadn't asked anyone about her, not even when she found out about the First's plan. And here was the new guilt. Joining the old guilt Buffy had never dealt with in the first place. _'She's in danger too.' _And she was alone, not knowing, not expecting to be attacked. And Buffy _hadn't thought _about her at all! Hadn't even bothered to let her know so she could be alert. Was she only capable of screwing up when it came to Faith?

Buffy had to put her thoughts in order. Get used to all these feelings before she lost it. For now all she could do was make sure Faith knew she was in danger. And hope she could deal with her emotions, if getting the brunette slayer out of prison became necessary. Despite all the confusing emotions and the history between the chosen two, one thing Buffy knew for sure was that she didn't want some other girl to take Faith's place as a slayer.

And this thing with Kennedy? Well, they'll follow Ginny's plan… for now. Buffy didn't want to fail the girl like she felt she failed Faith, but she had the other potentials and her family and friends to think about too.

* * *

_**AN:**_ _Yes, I'm still alive. Nothing bad happened to me this time, only plot bunnies jumping around in my head not letting me continue with this fic. Sorry? Blame the bunnies? _

_One thing I wanted your opinion on is pairings. Ah...yes it always seems to come to that in fanfiction huh? Anyway, You guys think it should stay Harry/Ginny? I ship them but there are many options in the buffyverse that could work for Ginny so for now nothing is set in stone. _

_As for the Buffy characters. Xander/Dawn? Nuh huh, nope it's icky and one of the reasons I don't Bother with Buffy season 9 anymore and just read Angel&Faith for my buffyverse comic fix. _

_Willow/Kennedy might stay that way but with some changes._

_As for Buffy...well if you go to my profile and check the pairings I like you may notice Buffy/Faith and Buffy/Angel...but NOT Buffy/Spike. Don't get me wrong I love Spike but I prefer Xander/Dawn than Spuffy. Maybe it was the way that pairing came to be and how I hate the person Buffy became when she was with him or even just around him. So it might be Angel or Faith or no one at all but if you were hoping for Spike..._

_Review and let me know what you think. _


	13. Magic, Coffee & Evil

_**Not the Only One**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Magic, Coffee & Evil**_

* * *

Most Wand-magic users didn't know it, but their magical core was deeply connected to the person's soul.

There was, of course, the body, the material element of the core.

Physical health could definitely affect not just concentration, but also the power behind spells. A good example of this, according to Professor Dumbledore, would be a student losing too much sleep, while preparing for their O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's. It was apparently a common thing that those who did not rest enough on the days before the exams, had a tendency to underperform during the practical exam.

Despite all of this, sometimes Wizards or Witches whose bodies were past their limit could still call on great power.

It was common knowledge that emotions could affect magic. Accidental magic in children was often caused by anger or other strong emotions. This was eventually controlled as the child began to practice wand-magic. Spell names and wand movements were, in fact, unnecessary to be able to cast. Intent was everything. The movements and complex names were actually a method to avoid accidental use of magic. If you were extremely angry with a person you loved, for example. Your magic could react and hurt that person even though you didn't really wish them harm.

The most important thing to understand was the nature of emotions.

Were they body responses to a situation? Or were they more… supernatural in origin?

Not long ago Ginny was separated from her body. The material element. It remained in this world. Her soul in another. If emotions were dependant on the body…then why was she capable of feeling while in the other world? Some would say she'd been in two places at the same time. In truth, she'd been gone from this dimension completely. Only her vessel left behind…a body which belongs to her, but is not her.

So emotions, while capable of affecting body reactions, were part of something more.

The soul.

It was the soul who felt. The soul who was the person. The soul…the mystical element of a wizard's magic core. When she was training with professor Dumbledore, Ginny was not only able to feel emotions, she could cast spells, brew potions, change the world around her.

Magic was not confined to the body. Or to the soul. There was magic in both. And for a wizard, witch or any being capable of generating their own magic. It was the symbiotic relationship between body and soul. Vessel and Spiritual being. That was the source, _the core_, of their power.

That was the reason that people could sometimes call on an extra bit of energy, an extra bit of will, and in the case of magic users, an extra bit of magic, when the body had no more to give.

When vessel and soul are suddenly separated, the usual result was death. In fact that was nature of the Killing Curse. In its original form the spell was a method of exorcism. The intent to separate the attacking spirit from the body and soul of the victim. Until someone used it with a darker intent. Over time, its original purpose was forgotten and only the Unforgivable was left.

Souls were constantly evolving, changing with time and experience. This usually was reflected on the body it inhabited, just like emotions affected the body. Love could make your heart beat faster, grief could make you feel physical pain, anger and lust could make you feel as if you were burning inside.

Souls never stop changing…not even after death.

So, what would happen if body and soul were reunited again? The body does not change on its own. So what kind of consequences would the reunion, of the same body and a changed soul, have? Very few people in the world had been through something like that. Perhaps the only alive ones in the world were living in the same house at the moment.

The result of said reunion, had definitely taken its toll on Buffy. Even now after everything that happened since her resurrection, the slayer was feeling the effects of the change in her soul. The fact that she didn't remember what happened after her death, other than the feeling of happiness and peace, only helped her confused feelings grow. And even as she got better, her body would probably die again before it completely adapted to her soul again.

As for Ginny.

Well she had a headache. An increasing, mind numbing, sleep preventing, makes-you-wanna-kill-yourself-to-stop-it, headache.

And considering what's been happening around here in the last weeks, it was a wonder her head hadn't exploded literally. She was so tired. Funny because she missed a lot by sleeping the days away and only waking up to eat or use the loo. Can anyone blame her? She was mentally exhausted from training nonstop for years…physically exhausted from her body's temporary death…Not to mention the drain on her body from adapting to the changes and increased magical power of her soul.

The girls helped her catch up with what had been going on. There was a new girl. Amanda. They had all thought Dawn was a potential but Amanda had been behind the door when the smelly spell hit Dawn by accident. Buffy and Spike had taken the other girls slaying. And other than the awesomeness of getting to slay a vamp. Vi had told her there was a moment when Buffy ended up on top of Spike and he seemed to be sulking a lot since then.

He'd been affected by their nearness, but Buffy didn't seem to even notice. She just seemed distracted, which kind of made him sulk even more.

Buffy had been distracted since before Ginny lost the battle with sleep a week ago. And the witchy potential had a feeling it was because of their last conversation. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand that distraction could be dangerous, if the blonde slayer was distracted at the wrong time. On the other hand whatever Buffy had been thinking about appeared to be helping her come to terms with some of her feelings, that the last time she'd seen Buffy's aura, were extremely conflicting and on the verge of creating a wall to hide behind.

It made Ginny even more confused…and it sure as hell didn't help with the exhaustion or the increasing headache.

She dismissed the thoughts for now. Her body wasn't coping well with the return of her soul, at least, not on its own. She knew it would be difficult to completely recover from this. Impossible if Dumbledore was right, but at least she could, with time and maybe a few potions, get better enough to function normally…or as close as possible. Ginny foresaw quite a few cases of magical exhaustion in her future.

And apparently lots of coffee.

According to Xander coffee made redheaded witches hyper. _'As it turns out he was absolutely right.'_ The scoobies had been trying to keep her awake for more than a few minutes. But nothing worked. It seems that once you get used to the supernatural, it gets harder to think of the normal, everyday solutions. It wasn't until a couple of days ago that Vi and Chloe had enough and practically shoved the coffee down her throat that they made some progress.

She may never drink tea again now that she has tasted the black nectar of the Gods. And it'll probably be the only thing to keep her going while she procured the potions ingredients she needed.

She'll have to talk to Willow about that after she makes sure no one drinks her coffee. It shouldn't be hard the way she's glaring at anyone who dares getting close to the coffee pot.

"I think everyone got the message, you know." Dawn said from the table.

"Huh?" Yup, that was the best Ginny could come up with. She felt like a zombie at the moment. Better get Willow to take her shopping for those ingredients after breakfast.

"Coffee good. People bad." Vi giggled.

Chloe smiled shyly. "Andrew ran away crying when you glared at him. "

"A few of the girls did too." Dawn snorted. "Maybe you should just eat. I doubt anyone will try to get coffee now."

Well, she was kind of hungry. And looking at her cold breakfast, she noticed Arnold munching at her bread.

"Or I could let Arnold have it…" Ginny said while sipping on her coffee. "I'll just eat out…So who wants to go shopping?"

* * *

Dawn had to go to school, but Chloe and Vi, after much begging on Ginny's part, accompanied her and Willow to town to a small magic shop not far from the High School. It wasn't as big as the Magic Box, but since that had being destroyed…and they were running out of supplies at the house, it would have to do.

"Willow?" Asked the owner when they entered the shop. She seemed to be packing her things. "Did you need something?"

"Mel, hi!" Willow said looking around. "Uh…you're leaving?"

The small Asian woman nodded. "Yeah. Grandmother is having trouble controlling her visions." She shook her head. "There's just too much dark energy in this town, even for the Hellmouth. It's been getting worse lately and if I don't get her out of town soon, she'll go mad. "

"Oh Goddess! It's that bad?" Willow was worried. Mel's grandmother was a powerful seer. Willow and Tara sometimes came to see her to get a more accurate reading when theirs wasn't clear enough. The woman was very sensitive to external energies, but her training allowed her to live on the Hellmouth without much problem. If she had to leave then things were worse than the scoobies had thought.

"Yes. She says a great force of Evil is around. And it keeps getting more and more powerful." The girl said. "It leaves Sunnydale sometimes …that's usually when Grandma goes back to normal, but then it starts again."

Willow became alarmed. And Ginny who had been paying attention to the conversation couldn't blame her. The First Evil had been leaving town? Why? Wasn't what it wanted on the Hellmouth?

The shopping trip just turned into something more.

And her Headache was getting worse.

Vi and Chloe were checking out some weapons by one of the counters and not really paying much attention to them. Ginny and Willow looked at each other. "How many times has this Evil force left?" Ginny asked turning to the woman.

"Five times in the last couple of weeks…it didn't leave much before that." Mel looked from Ginny to Willow. "You know something don't you? You know what it is?"

The two redhead exchanged glances. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"It's an ancient Higher Being…it's called the First Evil…

The store owner's eyes widened.

"The First!? Are you sure?"

"You know about it?" Willow asked concerned.

Mel shook her head. "Not really…just that it exists. And that you should keep born seers away from it. No wonder Grandmother is so sick…If you knew it's the First then the Slayer is trying to stop its plans right?" The woman had stopped packing and put on her coat. "Take whatever you need to help her from the shop, there are descriptions on everything and don't worry about paying…I have to go, if it's really the First evil I don't have time to pack I need to get grandma out of here right now!"

The witches gaped as the girl grabbed her purse and ran out of the store.

Vi and Chloe walked back to them carrying a couple of glowing bracelets.

"Hey check these out! Huh? Where did the girl go?"

* * *

The revelation that Ginny was alive had lifted the Weasley's spirits very little. While their daughter and sister lived, the fact was that for a while she had died.

She was hurt.

She was hurt somewhere and they still didn't have a clue of where she was. The Burrow had been placed under a Fidelius charm, when the Order realised there was no way of getting Harry to return to Privet Drive again, and the surprise visit by the Minister. Harry, Hermione and Ron had spent the last week whispering among them. Bill and Fleur postponed their wedding.

The order kept looking for Ginny, but not many of them were able to keep the search for Ginny. They were busy keeping track of Voldemort's followers hoping to figure out his next move. There had been an increment in their activities recently and the Order was stretched thin. Little did they know that the increase in Order member sightings was the reason Voldemort sped up his plans.

A few days ago, the Minister of magic showed up at the Burrow.

Today he was dead; the Ministry in Voldemort's hands and Harry, Ron and Hermione had vanished.

The rest of the Weasley's were trying to keep Molly from sinking into a depression.

They hadn't been very successful so far.

She sat in the kitchen eyes fixed on the clock, while the rest of her family watched her helplessly, not knowing what to do.

She suddenly burst in tears, and dropped to the ground hands reaching towards the clock. "I'm sorry, please come back. I'm sorry!"

"Mum!" "Molly!"

Her sons and husband rushed to her side. They met each other's eyes. Something was very wrong with her.

"Ginny" smiled mockingly at Molly from her spot next to the clock.

* * *

_**AN: **__To all the Weasley lovers out there…Sorry? Please don't hate me? That also goes to Spike's fans 'cuz he was supposed to show up in this chapter but his scene got cut as it didn't fit with the rest of chapter. Sorry? _

_I'll try to fix it next chapter._

_Also Faith? Think she should come back sooner? She'll definitely be informed about the First before she is attacked, but I'm not sure if she should stay in prison until Wesley breaks her out or breakout earlier with whoever goes tell her what's been going on…ugh now I'm the one with the headache._

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
